Humour me, love
by MsZola
Summary: "But that's the thing about fate and destiny, however much you try and escape, it will always discovers a way of finding you" {AU / Inspirations from: the movie 'Leap Year'} Follow me on twitter @mszolafanfic
1. Life as I know it

**Chapter 1**

"Caroline, we've been through a lot recently and I think it's time I give you this…"

_this is it,_ she thought staring down at the blue velvet box in front of her. She had dreamt of this day. The day when Tyler proposed to her, she felt choked up.

Could she form a tear at her eye? – No, she wasn't that skillful – she smiled placing a hand at her chest as she gasped. It couldn't have been more perfect.

Here they were in a fancy restaurant, somewhere not so far from where she lived. A cozy corner table with a window view and a candle lit dinner. She was possibly the luckiest girl.

She knew having a rich boyfriend would come in handy one day.

She always knew this day would come. It didn't come to much of a surprise to her when he asked to _talk_ and invited her to dinner especially for her. Well not exactly _especially for her_, it just so happened that her magically night coincided with a goodbye dinner. Her _hubby to be _–she liked the sound of that – had to fly across to Italy for something business event. She was sad to see him go but he was only away for two weeks, she would find _some_ way of coping.

Maybe it would be a taste of her _wifey _chores or maybe she would even go as far as planning the wedding. Whatever it was, she could be assured that she would be busy.

_How time flies_ she thought still playing with the velvet box in her hands, they had been dating for almost _three years_ and finally they were going to DTR (Define the relationship).

Marriage was the way forward. She felt it in every beam of her body.

Tyler took her hand gently between his fingertips, smiling encouragingly at her to open it. She melted in his brown eyes trying to absorb the moment – after all she would have to remember every detail if she was to retell the story to her children – he was wearing a casual striped shirt with a dark blazer. She frowned as she thought about his attire, awfully _business like_ and professional.

She would have hoped one would make more of an effort if one was purposing. Maybe getting down on one knee or serenading her with a Mexican band as she entered the restaurant. She sighed. What did she expect? It was Tyler, the simple _no romantic_ Tyler. Her _ring _was practically given to her on a silver platter, no gimmicks and no movie effects.

He was still looking eagerly at her as she gave a sweet smile in response, _what was the hurry?_ She finally began opening the box in her hand, slowly as she built up the tension, she could almost hear her own sound effects. She stopped half way looking at Tyler who nodded. She was ready. After all getting married was a _piece of cake_. The box opened, lid upright to reveal beautiful diamond…

"Earrings!" she gasped in shock – yeah wasn't expecting that one – she didn't have to fake _this _shocked expression because shocked was _definitely_ what she was

"Do you like them? You don't know how long it took me to find the perfect one. Apparently these are their best sellers" He paused letting go of her hand "Aren't you going to try them on?"

"Oh, right now?" truth was, she didn't really want to put the earrings on, hell she didn't even want the earrings in the first place. She wanted to scream _where's the bloody ring?_ But she knew that would just make a bigger fool out of herself than she already had. _Well this sucks_ she thought, all those days, months hoping, just flushed down the toilet in seconds.

She felt like such an idiot, scratch that, she felt like a red nosed clown with pie all over her face. This was _embarrassing_.

She felt like crying – for real this time – she began carefully taking the earrings out of the box and slipping them into her earlobes, turning her head slowly making them sparkle

"They're stunning! Stick with me and you'll never go wrong, cus I'm _always _right" he beamed. _Well I'm glad _you're_ happy _she scowled at him when he wasn't looking.

She took the earrings out now and placed them back perfectly in the box, just the way she found them. Closing the lid she sighed, that would probably be the last time she saw those earrings again. She wouldn't be able to wear them without reminding herself of the moment she got them. Caroline felt angry as she took deep breaths trying to calm down. She didn't need any more frown lines than she already had. She looked around spotting a man smiling at her – he knew – she knew it, or was it the paranoia speaking?

Forget the food, forget the drink, you know what forget the dinner, she wanted out of there. She definitely felt like the whole restaurant knew what happened and they were all staring at her – well in her mind they were – this was already past the line of disaster. Disaster wasn't even a line anymore. It was a stupid dot, that's how far they were.

She shook her head, _three years_ they had been dating and still he didn't have the balls to purpose. COME ON! What was he waiting for?

"Sorry dear, I have to dash. Duty calls" he kissed her on the forehead "Please enjoy your dinner, don't leave on my account. See you when I get home" _Perfect_ she thought. If the earrings weren't an embarrassment enough, here she sat all alone at dinner in a fancy restaurant. Like she would stay and continue the dinner without him, who was he kidding?

Thinking back now, she had wondered why he was business-like and it made sense now, it wasn't for her, when was it ever for her. It was for his ridiculous job. If he could marry jobs, she knew he wouldn't waste a day; they'd be married by tomorrow. She did love him, didn't she? Of course she did she was being silly.

They were going to buy a house together, move in. If he wasn't being serious about _them_ he wouldn't even consider that. A marriage would be coming…someday.

She would just have to be patient.

* * *

**Here we are, the first chapter of many! What did you think? Yes, it may seem very Forwood right now, but the next chapter is where all the action starts. It might have you crying, laughing, angry, I don't know, you'll just have to wait and see. As a thank you for all the support on "The Vampire and The Huntsman" I just HAD to hurry up and write this new Fic for you all! Hope you stay tune, if you do your in for a wild adventure! LOVE YOU ALL!**_  
_

_© Ms Zola, Oct 2012_


	2. Til Death do us Part

**Chapter 2**

[Later that day]

Caroline sat at home on her cream leather sofa, sipping white wine. There was something about this room that calmed her, whether it was the hospitalised white isolated feeling or the fact that every inch of the living room was emotionless.

It didn't sound very appealing and well it wasn't. _Tyler _was the one that convinced her to buy the furnishings. _Tyler _was the one that made her arrange her room this way. But Tyler wasn't the one living there.

It was _Caroline _that had to endure it.

She never quite understood why she let him control her the way she did but sometimes a girl likes a bit of control – or so she keeps telling herself – she closed her eyes for a moment before the phone started chiming

"Hello, Caroline Speaking" she sounded so formal, she frowned down at the receiver before putting her ear back to its place

"Hello Miss Forbes? It's the police" her heart stopped, it was the first time the police had ever contacted her. She never had anything to do with the police, she was a good girl and she spent the majority of her life kind of hoping they would never have to contact her

"Is there a problem officer" there was silence at the other end as she bit her lip hoping it wasn't the worst. She knew for a fact that it wouldn't be concerning anything she did, which made her worries ten times worse

"I believe you know Tyler Lockwood?"

"Yes, that is correct"

"His plane crash about an hour a go and I'm sorry but there was no survivors" her heart melted as she dropped the wine glass in her hand still staring into space

"I understand this is a shock to you but it would be most helpful if you came down to the station, so we can sort out the formalities" the tears began streaming down her face, she couldn't help them now as her throat began to clog. She wasn't even sure if she could answer him but she took a deep breath and said

"Okay" before hanging up the phone and throwing it across the living room. She crouched on the floor rocking up and down, with her hands covering her face as she black streaks formed on her cheeks

"He's dead"

she murmured as she thought about her last words with him and all the bad thoughts she had. How she was angry with him for not giving her a ring, how she felt selfish that she didn't appreciate the earrings. In all honesty, she felt guilty.

Why did the whole world hate her so much?

* * *

She sat for a while letting her tears drop and for once in her life she didn't care how she looked. The man she had seen herself marrying was dead, she was now truly alone.

She wouldn't see him in two weeks, she wouldn't buy a house was him.

It was the end of the road for them.

"Pull your-self together!" she scolded as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Everything _will _be alright. She forced herself up from the floor and made her way to the bathroom, cleaning herself up. She was make-up less now but she knew applying anymore would be a waste. There were a lot more tears awaiting her.

"Is this him?" the man asked as she stared at his cold body. The tears came again filling her face. As she looked down at how the blood had drained from his face and the lifeless state he was in. She felt like her heart was breaking into a million pieces. She wanted to convince herself he was sleeping but when she saw him in a morgue with a white sheet over his dead body; that was a hard thing to follow.

The man slowly covered Tyler back up again, hiding his face with the sheet as he guided Caroline out of the room

"I'm sorry for your loss, miss" she nodded but she knew he couldn't have meant it. He worked in the morgue, surely he saw people come in everyday crying over their loss. Surely he was immune to it now, all emotions thrown out the window. She carefully dabbed her eyes as she entered the policeman's office and took a seat in front of him

"I'm PC Ward, and I'll be dealing with some of the documents and information regarding Mr Lockwood" Caroline was lost for words as she nodded again trying to keep a brave face. Sooner or later this was going to get too much for her and she would crack

"first and foremost, what is your connection with Mr. Lockwood?"

"I'm his girlfriend or was. We were going to buy a house together and get married...one day" the man's eyes softened as he sympathised with Caroline, putting her hand in his.

He wasn't usually like this with his clients but Caroline seemed genuinely hurt like her heart had been torn out of her body. He seriously felt sorry for her. It was like seeing his daughter, broken. His fatherly instincts took over as he left his job aside

"I know its tough miss, losing someone you love. But think about it think way, they have left to a better place and where ever they are, they aren't suffering" Caroline sniffed as she tried to smile but couldn't find it in her. PC Ward decided his advice was far from too late, it wasn't working.

He smiled as he carried on with what was in his job description

"I've looked in Mr. Lockwood's files and it turns out he has a step brother in Paris? Of course, since you two are not married all his belongings will automatically become his. We have tried contacting him but it hasn't seemed to get through. He hasn't mentioned you in the will but you're name does appear next to the section about his Paris house, so I would only assume he has left the responsibilities to you. I would advise flying out there when you are ready. Getting everything done and dusted, often helps with the grievance"

If Caroline wasn't in a state of shock she might have been offended that Tyler couldn't even be bothered to properly put her in the will. Here she was crying over him and dealing with what he left behind and he couldn't care less about her. She felt betrayed and to top it all off, he didn't even tell her he had a step brother.

Talk about secrets.

She signed several documents before she had to leave to deal with the mess he left her with

"I'll send you the rest of the details Miss. Forbes but that's all we need you for. Thank you for your time" they shook heads and Caroline left feeling like she didn't gain anything out of the meeting. Five years is a long time, any normal person would think being in a devoted relationship with someone for that long, they would in titled to be in the will.

She still couldn't get over it.

She wasn't crying anymore, _what was the point?_ She was wasting tears on a man that clearly didn't care tuppence for her.

* * *

She ended up back at her house and everything reminded her of him. Thinking about it now, the house wasn't her at all, it was all Tyler. That's all their relationship was about, it was all him. She didn't know why she didn't see it sooner, he was selfish. That was it. She wasn't gaining anything from the relationship; she wouldn't be surprised if they were never getting married.

He was just using her.

Just as a pawn in his sick game. She received a text moment later, detailing her of the whereabouts of Tyler's mysterious Paris house; _he kept that one quiet_ she thought. The number of times she had brought up going to Paris he shoved if off, complaining that accommodation would be too expensive.

She snorted.

He had a house for crying out loud, it couldn't get any cheaper than that. This was ridiculous.

She picked up another wine glass filling it to the top with red wine this time. She looked at those white walls and before she could think she chucked the wine around the room, splashing it will blobs of red.

She felt a relief like for once the house had something that _she_ made and it was something that she could say that _she_ decided on.

Before long she had packed her bags and booked a ticket to start her journey off to Paris.

With a bit of luck, she hoped she didn't have to come back.

* * *

__**Thought I'd get the ball rolling! So Tyler's dead and Caroline going get shipped off to Paris to meet his step brother? Oh I wonder who that will be? ;) **

_© Ms Zola, Oct 2012_


	3. Constant Reminders

**Chapter 3**

[The next morning]

Her bags were packed as she stood outside her door, waiting for the taxi to arrive. It was exactly 8am and she was in good spirits – well as good as they were gonna get – she had her sun glasses on, covering any form of sleeplessness from the outside world.

For once the LA weather was not as sunny as it usually was but she didn't let that fade her mood. She dreaded having to see _his_ brother, she loathed him. He probably looked just like him. Caroline didn't know if she could deal with a Tyler look alike. But then again they did say _half brother_ so maybe she was in luck.

However much she hated the idea of gate crashing Tyler's house, she had to make some kind of effort. What would the neighbours think if she turned up in sweat pants?

She had her hair newly curled as they bounced in the wind. She even made an effort with her shoes – brand new Louis Vitton – if her mood wasn't going to change, at least her outfit can pretend she was happy

[Raining]

It was like the Gods hated her.

She stood there drenched head to toe.

Curls...not so much,

Shoes...ruined.

She peered through her soaked fringe covering her eyes as the taxi pulled up in front of her, _talk about timing_ she thought as she lunge her bag into the back seat, dragging herself in. Clearly the world wasn't letting her be happy or attempt to be. _Miserable mood it is_ she thought, it was less effort anyways.

The taxi driver stared at her through the rear view mirror, she could only just about see his oval brown eyes as they peered at her

"Where to love?"

"The airport"

* * *

She arrived at the airport with plenty of time to spare. The heater in the taxi had remotely dried her hair to a frizz and her shoes weren't squeaking, she was good to go. She didn't even look in a mirror or even her reflection in fear that she would pass out with how disgusting she looked.

She had to keep reminding herself, this was for a good cause. Caroline was all about _good causes_, obviously she wouldn't risk her life for _this_ cause especially after how she was treated.

She boarded the plane as she found her seat and sat comfortably. It was a long journey a head of her but she had to _attempt_ to make the journey tolerable.

She was early and so her aisle seat was just her. She hoped that it would stay that way or maybe a nice handsome bloke would sit next to her. She watched as the people walked by, there was a guy that caught her eye. He smiled at her as she smiled back – this was it, the flight might just be tolerable if _he _sat next to her - but his smiling walked right past her as she sighed.

Then she saw the Shrek look alike walking right behind him, a large man waddling towards her _please don't be him _she thought, scratch that, she prayed but as he got closer she had that gut feeling, that little voice inside of her screaming _sucker_!

The man sat next to her as he smiled looking down at her slender figure. He struggled to buckle the belt around his waist as his eyes didn't leave her. He could be a perfectly nice man, right? Just because he looked...untidy didn't mean his behaviour was the same. She tried to convince herself that this man was lovely that he was the BFG of the airline

"Hello" he chuckled as he licked away mustard from the corner of his mouth. She stared at the green thing between his teeth and controlled herself not to barf. She didn't know any man could be so repulsive. She held her breath before trying to reply

"Hi" she choked realising that holding your breath and speaking wasn't technically possible

"What brings you to Paris?" he sneezed into his hands before rubbing them on his trousers. _Could this day get any worse?_ She would be leaving this plane with more than a bad attitude.

But Caroline wasn't one to be impolite especially when he was trying so hard to be nice to her. She would try and get along with him but eventually she would pretend to be asleep for the whole journey either that or the head phones were going in and never coming out. It seemed mean but she was hardly in the mood to speak to a guy who clearly had a _thing _for her, especially one that looked like he could spread diseases with just a look

"I have some business to take care of, how about yourself?" the man's eyes softened as he looked down as his hands. It looked like he was about to cry or sneeze again?

"My wife and I always go to Paris on our Anniversary, every year without fail but she died recently" he sniffed "so I guess it's just me this time" her heart went out to him. She knew what it was like to lose someone you loved – or thought you did – she felt like touching his hand showing that she cared but as she looked down and saw how dirty his nails were, she thought twice.

The corner of her lips curls, ignoring all the obvious signs that repulsed her, taking his hand. The man looked like he needed some compassion

"My boyfriend died earlier today in a plane crash, I know exactly how you feel" the man gasped as he stared at her and how calm she seemed

"Oh I'm sorry, you're dealing with it well. I know if it was me, I wouldn't have the guts to get on a plane. Good for you" she didn't think of that way before he mentioned it. The plane was in the air, almost fifty feet at least and she was started to feel queasy. Too late to back out, she inhaled heavily as she thought about Tyler.

Her boyfriend died in a plane and here she was moments later in a plane herself. Surely fate didn't repeat itself twice in a day?

She grasped the arm rests in her hands as she began clenching her fingertips, trying to calm herself

"Are you alright? Did I say something?" her panting started to increase with every word that left his mouth. She held a finger out at him as she stared down at the chair in front of her

"Give me a second"

"Oh was it about flying?" she nodded with her eyes slightly closed "I'm sorry" she just shushed him again as she tried to think about less about it. She thought about what Tyler might have been doing in his last minutes and then thought about _her_ last minutes.

It sent a shiver down her spine, why was she doing this to herself?

Her eyes looked out the side window seeing how high up in the skies she was now. All she could see was the clouds as the skies were diming.

That was the last thing she saw before she fainted, drifting into a deep sleep for the rest of the journey.

* * *

**She's nearly there, steps closer to meeting _him! _Everyone exciting? I know I am :) Thank you SO much for all the support so far, I mean 9 reviews and I'm only on chapter 3, that has to be an achievement! Stay tuned, it's about to get hot :)**_  
_

_© Ms Zola, Oct 2012_


	4. Unwanted

**Chapter 4**

"Where am I?" she croaked as she rubbed her eyes. Her back was sore from the twisted position she had been in. She squinted at the light that was shining through her eye lids and the stench of cooking microwave food made her stomach churn

"Still on the plane" her eyes opened to the man. He looked slightly cleaner than before as he tucked into the tray full of food in front of him. The table rose slightly as it balanced on his stomach

"How long left?"

"About an hour" _wow_ she had been out for almost six hours. That was slightly worrying on her account but both ways she was glad for it. She felt refreshed and like she was ready for, well anything.

She sat upright, forgetting about how her hair looked. There was no one on the plane that she even cared about seeing her. She quickly combed down her hair with her hands as she wiped the sleep off her mouth.

"What's your name?" the man was speaking again as she asked the air hostess for a diet coke to tone down her _morning _breath

"Erm, Caroline, yours?" she said between sips.

All her fears from before seemed to have disappeared, maybe someone slipped her a sleeping tablet? She shrugged, whatever it was it was working

"George, where about are you heading to when you get off?"

"Erm" she said again as she thought about it._ Where was she going?_ She pulled out her phone looking down at the text from PC Ward "Here" she tilted the phone screen towards him as he chuckled

"It's upside down" she turned it round "Oh I know this place well. My wife and I used to pass it on our daily strolls. It's massive, is it yours?"

"It's my boyfriend's. I'm just cleaning up his mess, so to speak but I've never been before. He hid it well" she rolled her eyes, bringing back that sudden annoyance she had for Tyler and the way he kept secrets from her.

Her brain was a muddle of emotions, on one hand she was sad that he died but on the other hand she was annoyed with him. She was sure this whole event was turning her in to a skitzo. It made her wonder what else he kept from her; a second family, wife, kids? The possibilities were endless but she couldn't bear thinking about it

"I could take you there if you'd like? Like I said it's literally minutes away from my Villa" she debated it for a while, it would certainly help but was she in that place of trusting a stranger to take her somewhere she didn't know of?

At this point in her life, nothing mattered

"Sure. That would be great"

* * *

After what seemed like the longest journey that she had ever endured, she managed to make her way to the house. George was right, it was massive. Tyler had cash; _again he hid that one well_.

Caroline had often wondered how he managed to pay for luxuries and gifts for her but when it was presented to her she never thought twice before thanking him.

George indulged her in her life story and in fact without that the car journey could have bridged on awkward. But in fact, he had quite an interesting life; he used to be poet back in the day.

George hired a car – like he normally did – and drove her straight to the house. He gave a smile and a wave, leaving her there to fend for herself.

Caroline stood outside the large white gates, peering through the patterned holes as she stared at the house inside. _Wow_ was all she thought. She noticed a bronze Mercedes parked in the corner of the house. She assumed it was Tyler's but then her mind reverted back to PC Ward and his hint about Tyler's step brother.

Maybe he beat her to it and was already in the house? She felt those butterflies that she scolded herself for, _why was she nervous? _He was nobody, she would do what she had to do and leave. That would be the end of it.

She picked up the courage to try and push the gates open but as she suspected they were locked, instead she rang the door bell to be greeted by a thick British accent. As far as she knew Tyler was American through and through,

looks like he had another detail he failed to mention in the three years they knew each other

"Hello?"

"Erm, Hi, I'm Caroline, Tyler's girlfriend. I was told to come here and sort some of his stuff out" there was silence as she swore the guy on the other line scoffed at her

"Can you let me in?" he hung up as she stood dumbfounded staring at the house.

The cheek!

So what now, he just expected her to stand outside?

Before long she heard a buzz and the gates slowly opened as she walked in dragging her bags behind her. The drive way was just as big as the whole house itself. The garden was neatly trimmed with flowers everywhere she looked. It was truly a beautiful French house.

She walked up to the door, ringing the door bell and knocking but there was no answer. _Well this is great_ she thought, she barely met the man and he already seemed to despise her. She tried the handle and was shocked to find it open

"Hello?" she called out in the empty house as she let herself in. Leaving her suitcase by the door, she peered in, admiring the wooden floorboards, brown leather chairs and furnishings that filled the room

"Who said you could come in?" the voice startled her as she turned round to see a tall man staring back at her as he leaned on the door frame. His brown hair was tousled slightly and his face stern

"Well you opened the gates so I assumed...I knocked, but you didn't answer" he smiled, showing his dimples in his chiselled face

"There's a reason I didn't answer, love" he walked over to her now as she stood back, keeping her distance

"I had to come in sooner or later, whether you like it or not. I have business to do"

"Tyler's _my_ brother so _my _business love, not yours" she frowned at him. Her face was showing more expression that his did in the whole time she was with him. _Talk about arrogant_ she thought as she rolled her eyes at his obvious attempt to _scare_ her

"Well, _love,_ I think you'll find that Tyler is only your _step_ brother so you have just as much rights as I do" he scowled and she knew she got through to him

"Okay here's the deal, you don't seem to like me and I definitely don't like you so let's make it easier for ourselves. I'll do my thing and you do yours, deal? Okay thanks" she smirked, flicking her hair as she walked past him pulling her luggage with her.

* * *

After walking around the never ending corridors, she managed to find a spare bedroom on the second floor. The house was like a maze, almost three floors high with five rooms per floor. But she was shocked to find that there were only two bedrooms in the whole house; hers and Tyler's.

With several different ways of getting to those floors, she sighed, it was a workout just trying to get to her room. She unpacked her bags, sorting out all her clothes into the drawers and customising her room. If she was going to be staying there, she might as well make it homely.

She could hear banging from downstairs as she peered outside her door to investigate. The floor was empty and she assumed it was just _him_ she rolled her eyes. If this was what she had to endure, she might kill him – literally – it didn't take long to sort out her room before she made her way around the other rooms.

PC Ward said she would send her a copy of the will, letting her know what things she can't touch but apart from that, the house was like her own shopping mall, plus the annoying _security guard._

She hoped to God that he didn't stay in the house as well. She went past a room that had clothes cluttered around the floors. She inhaled heavily, _damn it_ he already moved in. She couldn't help the temptation to walk in. Her fingertips traced the wooden cabinets as she looked at the photo frames of Tyler and him.

She grinned touching Tyler's smiling face

"What are you doing?" she spun around to see him glaring at her with all kinds of suspicion going through his mind

"I erm..." she struggled to find the words, _why was she in there?_ Pure curiosity or was she just being plain nosey?

"First you invite yourself into my house and then you snoop round my room. What's next" It was more of a statement than a question

"It isn't _your_ house" he chuckled with a voice that made her want to smile with him but she held her ground, he wasn't worth it. She didn't tell a complete lie, PC Ward had told her that it was legally his in the will but her name being next to it had to mean something.

"Not yet anyways" almost everything he said made he want to slap him, it seemed like he deserved a good slap

"Where is your compassion, your _brother_ just died. Show a little respect" she had a fire in her voice that startled him. There was something in her spirit that started that fire inside him, he didn't want to but he couldn't help himself. He had never met a girl with so much passion in her. She annoyed him as much as intrigued him

"I realised I never introduced myself, I'm Klaus" he gave out his hand as she just looked at it with disgust at his lack of response to her comment. Looking from his hand to his face as she grimaced before knocking his arm

"I don't care what your name is. I just want to get this all over with so I can go home" she shoved past him knocking his shoulder as she went past. He couldn't help chuckle. She can't say he didn't _try _to be nice to her.

He picked up the picture she originally held in her hands, looking down at Tyler

"You've found a feisty one here, brother" he smiled putting the picture back on the table top.

He couldn't guarantee that Caroline and he would get along but for his brother he would _attempt_ to be civil.

After all, it looked like he bagged himself a roommate.

* * *

**WAHEY KLAUSSS! Did this scene excite you guys as much as it did when I was writing it? I can already feel the fire starting, ooooooh gooody! Now they know about each other, things might just get interesting from here on ;) **

_© Ms Zola, Oct 2012_


	5. Watch and Learn, Sweetheart

**Chapter 5**

[Two days later]

She made it out the house nice and early in search of the estate agent. She received a text not long after her departure asking her to attend a meeting at the solicitors to discuss the house, Caroline wouldn't have minded but Klaus was going to be there as it involved him as well as her.

She sighed, how she did _love_ him she rolled her eyes

The woman sat at her desk in the office as Caroline approached her with a smile. She barely looked up as she spoke to her

"Name" Her voice was practically monotone and her head scraped up in a tight bun at the back of her head. It was a American firm but the woman had a distinct French accent as she chewed aggressively on her gum

"Caroline Forbes" the pointy nosed woman glared at her computer then back at Caroline, sulking as she did so. She motioned for her colleague to join her as they laughed over something funny on the computer screen

"Is something wrong?" she asked it was never a comfortable feeling when people were laughing at her expense, especially when she didn't know what was so funny

"Why are you here?" _rude_ thought Caroline but she answered politely regardless

"I was told I have a meeting with a Miss, Kevas-"

"Chavas?"

"Yes, I'll go with that" the woman scoffed at her as she typed away on her computer, still chewing her gum like she was a cow

"Sorry Miss Forbes but you aren't on the list" she gawped at the woman who continued to give a false smile like she give told her some great news. Caroline was convinced that she heard it wrong

"Come again?" she gave a weak half hearted apologetic look as Caroline's eyes squinted at her "But I was _told _that I had a meeting _today_ concerning the Lockwood Property?" she motioned in some random direction to give the woman some sense of where the house was. Her arms were flying in all sorts of directions at this point as the woman continued to stare

"I understand Miss but we can't accept you, there is no appointment in the computer" she rummaged for her phone in her purse and presented it to her. There was definitely a text and it definitely said there was an appointment for today.

She smiled as she showed the screen to her. The woman squinted trying to ready the writing

"I'm sorry Miss, no appointment, no deal"

"Are you kidding me!? Surely you can pull a few strings and let me in" the woman didn't even look at her computer this time, she just shook her head.

"Sorry, you are not registered on the list"

"Fuck the list" she yelled now, it was about time her anger was released. There is only so long that a girl can be nice. She was trying very hard to keep it under wraps but she was already tired and frustrated and in a country she wasn't familiar. The odds weren't in her favour

"Miss, please contain your voice and your language" she took a deep breath; shouting at people never got anyone anywhere.

A hand appeared on her shoulder as the voice soon followed in her ear

"Watch and learn sweetheart" he walked over to the desk with a charming smile on his face that Caroline had not seen before "Hello, Anita" she blushed at his voice

"Oh Mr. Mikaelson" she spat out her gum as she licked her lips seductively. Caroline rolled her eyes, _well this was typical _all he had to do was flicker his eyelids and he had her wrapped around his little finger

"You see, Miss Caroline here and myself have a meeting" he looked at his watch "round about now" Anita looked at Caroline round Klaus and scoffed again as if to say _she's with you?  
_

"Let me check" she fluttered her eye lashes as typed away on the computer, she looked up every so often taking a glimpse at Klaus as she smiled "Well you're still not on the list but I'm sure Miss Chavas isn't busy, I'll see what I can do" she got up twirling as she almost glided away

"Thank you Anita" he called after her as she seductively turned and waved over her shoulder before she was out of sight.

Klaus turned round with his elbows resting behind him on the counter as he looked at Caroline, head to toe before smirking

"Alright, I get it. No need to act so cocky!" she groaned as she stood by the door with his legs crossed over each other. She stared down at her phone as he attempted to speak to her

"You look nice today, I missed you at breakfast" _He was taking the piss wasn't he?_ She just stared blankly at him. She felt like poking his dimples with her fingertips to get rid of that sly smirk on his face

"Well I didn't miss _you_"

"Hey, I just complimented you and all you can do is insult me, love. I'm offended" he held a hand to his chest as he pretended his heart was breaking. To any other girl, they may have swooned, he wasn't _ugly_ but Caroline deserved _much_ better.

She ignored his comment as she focused her eyes on Anita as she emerged from the doorway

"Miss Chavas will see you now" she giggled as Klaus walked over as he kissed her hand to thank her. Caroline rolled her eyes following closing behind Klaus.

* * *

They entered a small office with a blonde haired woman sitting at the table in the centre of the room. She had black rimmed glasses on and her hair in a bun. She was quite attractive with a body to match and Caroline was surprised Klaus didn't react like she thought he would. The woman shook their hands in turn as they sat down opposite her

"I believe you are here in concern of the Lockwood house?" she had an angelic voice as she stared straight at Klaus and completely ignored Caroline.

She really didn't see the appeal, the way these girls were acting was like they had never seen a guy before in their lives

"No, love. I just want you to prove to _her_" his head motioned to Caroline sitting next to him "that it is mine"

"Call me Coral, please" _was she flirting?_ It didn't surprise Caroline, nothing surprised her anymore. Being with Klaus was like being with a famous stripper

"Well, Coral. What I want to know is why my name is by the house, does this mean I have some kind of rights to the property?" for the first time Coral looked at Caroline, all flirt vanished from her face

"_You_ don't get to call me that. But yes, you do. As far as I have been briefed, Mr. Lockwood was undecided when he wrote the will in concern of who he wanted to have his house. If he didn't make any further changes, it would legally go to Mr. Mikaelson but last minute he called up and decided that he wanted you two to _share _it" Klaus smiled thinking that he won before he gawped staring at Coral then at Caroline than back at Coral. Caroline was thinking the exact same thing as they both spoke in unison

"What together!?"

"Yes, you both have joint decision in what happens to the property. Nothing can be done without the other's consent" Caroline's eyes widened, this was not happening

"But we hate each other"

"What she said" he copied, their eyes never leaving Coral's face

"We can barely communicate normally, never mind make decisions together" Coral just smiled at the obvious tension between them. It meant Klaus wasn't involved with this girl and she liked that

"Well, you will just have to work it out together, unless one of you decides to give full ownership to the other person?" Coral looked from Klaus to Caroline, loving the horror on their faces

"Go on Caroline, you know what you have to do, love" She turned her head to face him. There was no way that she was giving Klaus full ownership of the house. She had to admit initially she didn't want the damn house but looking at it and its potential she felt like she had to look after it for Tyler's sake

"I don't think so!" she crossed her legs as she leaned forward in the chair "Are you sure there is no loop hole in this?" Coral shook her head, all hope was lost.

She would have to suck it up and deal with Klaus as they both had no intention for giving up the house.

They signed a few documents to say that they had the talk and they agreed to the terms – which they didn't but they had to agree for legal sakes – Coral took finger prints of them both before showing them to the door

"Good luck" she winked as she shut the door behind them.

They were truly alone now.

They stood facing the door before they both turned and faced each other as they scoffed and went their separate ways.

Sooner or later they had to face reality but they would face that when the time came.

Which was sooner than they could have both imagined

* * *

**Two people that completely hate each other's guts, have to get a lot? My, My, My, I don't see this going at all well do you? ;) **_  
_

_© Ms Zola, Oct 2012_


	6. Endurance

**Chapter 6**

He walked once around the block before ending up back at the house. He was still in a state of shock, if living with her wasn't enough, he had to now delegate with her.

Sometimes he wished his brother was more decisive. Even when they were little Tyler always relied on Klaus to make the final decision.

His mother married Klaus's dad when they were about five, they were forced to bond – not that it was a problem, they got on like a house on fire – in his mind, Tyler was his _real _brother no matter what the legal documents said.

Of course over the last few years, they distanced, Klaus remained in Paris and Tyler moved to LA; they were bound to lose touch. Don't get him wrong, when he heard about his death, he cried, he was man enough to admit that. It was like losing a part of him. It broke him, but sometimes tragedies make you stronger and that was how Klaus was going about it.

Then he met Caroline, as soon as he heard that she was Tyler's girlfriend, he couldn't help but feel jealousy. The fact that she got that chance to know him in his last few years of his life; he regretted not contacting him more but it was too late for that, he was gone.

He sat in his bedroom on his bed, staring down at the picture of the two of them. It was the more recent and the only one that he had of them together. He would do this. He would try his best to get on with Caroline for Tyler's sake.

It's the least he can do to make up for lost times.

He had to.

He heard the door slam down stairs and he couldn't help thinking it was someone breaking it, but he knew for a fact it was probably _her  
_

"Caroline?" he called but there was no answer, until moments later

"What!"

"No need to be so snappy, love" he could hear her mumbling about something and he couldn't help but snigger. There was something about annoying her that made him happy like he was finally getting over the jealousy, it was a weird way but it seemed to be the only enjoyment he got out of life.

He made his way down the stairs into the kitchen where she was, emptying grocery bags

"I see you bought dinner" he smirked taking a bite out of an apple in his hand. The kitchen had a small centre counter top that he now sat on watching as she open and closed cupboards

"Thought I might as well pull my weight. Don't want you to _starve"_

"Aw you _do _care" he mocked chuckling as he did so. She didn't react as she continued throwing away the empty bags as she stood in front of him staring at the abandoned apple core on the counter top. She took it, throwing it in the bin

"If we're going to live together, you're going to have to learn to clean after yourself"

"But I thought that's what _you_ were here for, love?" he winked at her, swinging his legs slightly as he laughed. The look of disgust on her face made him smile even more than before. Even when she was angry, she still looked good.

He noticed since the moment she walked into the door that she was a looker, he doubted there was a bad angle

"You better be joking" he smiled, soon enough she would find out that he never joked.

She grabbed an apple and her bag, walking into the living room and turning on the television. The only channel they seem to have was French cooking, it made no difference to her, she learn French when she was at school, so she briefly understood what they were saying. In fact, she found the cooking channel calming, some mindless TV that allowed you to get your mind off, well everything.

Klaus walked in as she rolled her eyes, _could she never get any alone time_ she thought as she started to watch the TV. He sat down next to her, she could feel him looking at her but she didn't want to react

"What you watching?" _small talk, really?_ She didn't know if this was him trying to make and effort or he was genuinely interested in what she was doing. It was a bit of stupid question when it was pretty obvious what she was watching, but she played along

"Cooking"

"When I used to live in England, I used to watch the cooking channel all the time" this got her attention. Still eating her apple, she turned her head towards him as he was now looking at the TV screen

"Were you born in England?"

"If you haven't noticed, love, I'm British" he chuckled at her annoyance before he carried on "Yes, my Dad's British and so was my Mum. I was born and raised there, until my Mum left us for another woman" Caroline frowned at him "Yes, she is a lesbian"

"I bet that must be hard for you"

"What? The fact that she is a lesbian or that she left us" she giggled for the first time and it made him smile. She had such a beautiful laugh that brightened up the room and her face; he wondered why she didn't laugh more often

"Both"

"Yeah, it was pretty hard. But at the age of five you don't really know the difference" He looked down at something on the sofa making patterns in the leather in the distance between them

"So how did you get to Paris?" she didn't know why he was suddenly being so open with her but she didn't want to complain, she was nosey by nature and if he was willing to indulge his secrets she would listen

"It's where our parents met, Tyler's and mine. His Dad died when he was born. One day in May it just so happened that both our families took a trip to Paris, two widows looking after kids by themselves. They fell in love, and here we are" There was so much that Caroline didn't know about her boyfriend. Whether it was because she never asked or he never told, she didn't know much apart from the fact that he was American. Klaus was different to his brother, she couldn't pin point what it was but there was something

"He never spoke about you, in the three years I've known him. Were you and Tyler close?" Klaus looked hurt by something she said but his face

"I'd like to think so; we pretty much grew up together. I treated him like we were _real _brothers, but I guess he didn't feel the same" Caroline took his head automatically, she didn't even move it when he looked taken a back. It was a natural instinct with people, when they were sad she couldn't help but let her heart go out to them. No matter how much she _hated_ them

"No, I think he did. I'm sure he loved you as much as you loved him. A brother's bond can't be broken"

"Thanks, love" she finally let go of his hand but her eyes still locked on to his. They had some kind of connection but all of a sudden she felt like she out stayed her welcome, like any second the moment would bridge on awkward

"I better start getting dinner ready" she stood up as she was about to walk away

"You can cook?" his eyes lightened as he turned to watch her

"Well we'll soon find out"

* * *

******Aw, Klaus is opening up! He's SO cute! Was that a bit of flirting on Caroline's part? Whaat is this!? ;)**

**Just like to take the time to say, THANK YOU for all the reviews, alerts and views. So happy that people are reading it & that i'm not losing people *****hopefull* You all have such kind words to say, you don't understand how much that means. The more I read, the more I feel like I HAVE to upload just to make you guys smile! **

**Klaroline fans don't fear, they start 'warming' up to each other in the next chapter! Stay Tuned loveliess!**

_© Ms Zola, Oct 2012_


	7. Mr Perfection

**Chapter 7**

"Okay... so two cups of flour" _how much was a cup again? _

She looked down at the recipe page, of 'how to cook a chicken' but was barely able to read the writing under the flour spillages. She found a regular cup scooping the flour into it and dumping in to the bowl with some of the other ingredients.

So far her sauce looked more like something that came out of the chicken, not something that was supposed to go onto it. Just on cue Klaus walked in sniffing the air pretending that it all smelt delicious when truth was, she hadn't even started cooking

"Smells good"

"Don't lie" he watched over looking at the mess she made. There was sauce everywhere he looked. He couldn't help but laugh

"What was it you said you said love? _If we're going to live together, you're going to have to learn to clean after yourself" _he wiped a layer of sauce off the counter with his finger, showing it to her "How's that working out for you?" she brushed his hand away brashly as she scowled at him

"It's harder than it looks you know"

"I highly doubt that. Let me have a go" he tried taking the flour out of her hands but they became so gripped that he could barely move it from her clutches

"What!? Are you worried that I might be better at this than you?" he chuckled as he continued trying to grab the flour

"No"

"Then let me have it, love" a sudden smirk arrived on her face as she almost winked at Klaus. He was still focused on the flour as she smiled

"Fine, take it" she let go, making all his strength back fire, powdering his face with flour. She had never laughed so hard in her life. She was bent off, riddled in pain in her sides.

She watched as he scooped the flour off his eyes and mouth before attempting to open them

"You think that's funny don't you?" she nodded still laughing as her eyes widened as Klaus picked up the flour, swaying it side to side

"No...Klaus...I didn't mean to –" before she knew it the flour was all over her. She blew out creating a misty cloud in the air as they both stared at their floury states before bursting out into laughter.

The content of the dinner was covered all over them, instead of on their plates where it should be. The laughter stopped as they looked at each other and smiled, having almost a moment before Caroline turned away

"Looks like we're ordering take out" she laughed trying to clean her face with kitchen towel. She grabbed the roll, ripping a piece off before giving it to Klaus

"No, I think this could still work" she tried to hide her smile as he seemed deadly serious. Her hands were clean and she felt like majority of her face was flour free but she couldn't tell. Klaus still looked like a ghost but she found that it was an improvement from his _normal_ face

"Have you not _seen _the kitchen?" he chuckled, spinning around on the spot. She was right, the kitchen was a tip. There was flour all over the walls, floors and counter tops. Sauce was spilt everywhere and there was hardly a clean surface in sight

"That was _your _attempt at cooking, not mine, love" he finally said as he handed her a dish cloth. She grabbed it out of his hands with her hand on her hips. She doubted he could do any better, he could barely keep his own room tidy and it was unlikely he could cook a meal.

But she would humour him, he couldn't do any worst than she did

"Fine, You cook and I'll clean"

* * *

_Damn it _she thought as she chewed on her dinner; _why was he so good at bloody everything? _

She took small bits trying to convince herself it wasn't as good as it tasted and her minds were playing tricks on her. She wanted to be annoyed but every mouthful melted her thoughts. His food was to _die _for

"What do you think? I think I may have over cooked the chicken" _I wish_ she thought, the chicken was pretty much perfection, crunching on the outside and tender on the inside.

He even made vegetables and gravy to top it all off. She was surprised there wasn't any desert as well

"No, its good" she wasn't about to start showering him with compliments, he had to deserve that. Her mind was her own and there she would think whatever the hell she likes without a certain Klaus eavesdropping

"You really think so?" he was clearly feeling the pride. Yes he had proven that he was the _alpha _in the cooking department, _Big Deal_. Maybe she was jealous, ever so slightly.

It was hardly fair that he was better than her in almost every department. She was convinced the only thing she had against him was her personality, she was clearly the better person, right?

"You do realise, you're going to be cooking all the time, now that you're secrets out" she laughed finishing off the contents of her plate. All those times watching cooking programs clearly didn't make a difference to her

"Secret? There was no secret, love. I'm just highly talented" she threw her napkin at him as he chuckled

"Don't go getting a bigger head than you already have" for that brief moment things were suddenly different when they were around each other. It was like a switch was flicked and they could somehow get along. He wasn't as bad as he first set out to be.

She took the plates, both his and hers and brought them into the kitchen. She began running the tap water and she prepared to wash up. Her hand picked up the sponge going in circular motions around the plate; it felt more therapeutic than she normally did. There was something serene about washing the plates, swaying to invisible music in her head.

She saw Klaus enter the kitchen from the window in front of her, she watched as he seemed hesitant, looking from the ground to her. She frowned continuing with her dishes, waiting for what he wanted to say

"Caroline"

"Yeah?" she didn't turn around, she keep facing the window, looking up at his reflection every so often

"Tyler and I used to go to this _place _when we were kids. I think he'd want me to show you it" it was silent for a moment as she remembered Tyler. It was weird thinking of him in the past tense. To her, he was very much alive

"Sure, that'd be great, when did you want to go?"

"Tomorrow Morning?" she turned around now, finished with her plates as she wiped her hands on a tea towel. It was only now that his head looked up at her, with his dimples smile and warm eyes

"Great!" she nodded walking past him as she made it up to her room. She stopped as she heard him call her name from the kitchen

"Don't be late"

* * *

**I know they haven't been all loved up yet but lets be honest, i think it's a bit early for that, they are warming up to each other, one step at a time people ;) Hope you are all still enjoying it, I feel like I might be losing people! Sorry if I'm boring any of you :( I'm trying my best I promise! :) **

_© Ms Zola, Oct 2012_


	8. Instincts

**Chapter 8**

He waited for her in the car and she still hadn't arrived.

_Girls_

how long did it take them to get ready?

He began tapping the steering wheel impatiently before looking at the time. It had already been five minutes and there still wasn't any sign of her. He beeped the horn

"Hurry up!" he shouted from the car window when she finally emerged dressed in a blue flowered sundress. He had to admit she looked ravishing. He couldn't help but stare at her. They may not _love _each other but he couldn't stop his _instincts. _

She sat in the passenger seat of his Mercedes as she smiled, putting on her seat belt

"Am I late?"

"Just a tad, love" he began reversing the car as the gates opened and off they went on their wild wind adventure into the unknown – well for Caroline – Klaus smiled as he put on the radio listening to some classic French tunes.

It was a beautiful Paris day, the sun was shining and the cobbled streets glistened as they drove past. Every little shop that surrounded the house was open, getting ready for a new day. Caroline had never been in a Mercedes before and well there always is a first for everything. It had black leather button seats and the leg room was massive; definitely a change from her Chevy at home.

She rested her head on the head rest behind her, looking at the people go by. She heard _Bonjour _every so often as they waved into the car. That was something she liked in Paris, people were so friendly. They would say hello or good morning to you in the streets, back in LA all you got was miserable faces and the odd sales man, shouting down your ear to buy a magazine.

Paris seemed so _old fashioned _like time never moved on – well certainly the part of Paris they were in did – she knew there were places that were more modern but she somehow didn't want that. Living in the hustle and bustle of LA could put any one off the busy city life

"Where we going then?"

"If I tell you, I'd ruin the surprise"

"Okay, well tell me _about _it then. You know the back story" he smiled. She seemed to always find ways of getting him to confess and open up. There weren't many people that could do that. Generally Klaus was very _close shopped _about anything and everything but with Caroline he just felt like he wouldn't be judged as she knew Tyler and somehow knew him.

Of course, he was sure she didn't feel the same, she probably still had that same hatred of him since the day they met; he wouldn't be surprised. Although, she was a good actress, she disguised it well. It was more obligation to be nice than anything else, he knew it

"When we were kids, Paris looked very different than it does now. There wasn't really anywhere two kids could go and play, it was pretty boring but we found a place, not too far from here, where we would go every day after school. It was somewhere kids could just be kids, we could do anything we wanted, _be _anything we wanted" Caroline tried to visualise this magical place, she tried to think of a younger Tyler and Klaus playing there, making childhood memories that only the two of them shared

"I didn't know you went to school here?"

"Oh yes, when my parents got married we moved here shortly after. Tyler and I practically lived here until our parents died, then Tyler went his own separate way. He told me that living in Paris was like living in a memory but things had changed, they were no longer here and he couldn't keep living a lie and so he left" The window was opened slightly as Caroline's hair blew in the wind, she moved a piece of hair out of her face as she watched as Klaus drove

"I never knew that, I always assumed you all move to America and livedthere. I mean that's all Tyler every told me"

"Well turns out he didn't tell you an awful lot, love" _that's for sure_ thought Caroline turning her head back to her side window as she stared out as they entered a more countryside area of Paris. The amount of shop houses decreased as the grass made its way into the scene.

* * *

It was about thirty minutes into the journey before eventually the car came to a complete halt as Caroline looked longingly outside then at Klaus

"Are we here?" she queried as she saw a dimmed look on his face, that couldn't be a good sign

"Nope. It looks like we're out of gas" _Brilliant _thought Caroline as she knocked her head back on the head rest. Yes, maybe they had been getting along better but that didn't mean that she was prepared to be abandoned in the middle of nowhere with him.

"Don't worry love" he put his hand out in a calming motion "I'll fix it" she rolled her eyes, _Mr. Fix it to the rescue _she opened the car door stepping outside. They were truly stuck in the middle of the _beautiful_ French nowhere.

One road, No houses and a hell of a lot of trees, when you're driving through the countryside, everything looked lovely but when you're stuck in it, it was like living your worst nightmare.

"We're going to have to push" Caroline blinked twice before fully registering what he just said. Did he not realise that she was a _girl_? She looked down at the muddy ground and then her patent shoes and wondered was it really worth it?

She made an effort this morning but that all seemed to fly out the window.

"Sorry, did you say _push?" _

"I did" he had that sparkle in his eye that would normally make any girl weak at the knees but Caroline stood her ground. Was he always this perky? She laid her hand over her open door staring at him over the top of his car

"Are you_ being_ serious?" he cocked his head slightly as she swore he winked at her. Seemed to be one of his common _traits_

"Deadly" She looked down at his top of range Mercedes and then down at her shoes – now covered in mud – which was more important to her?

"Can't we just leave it here? I'd rather walk than push the damn car and ruin my shoes" Klaus put his hand over his heart and sarcastically gasped as though she really hurt him. He gently started stroking the rusty roof top smiling down

"We can't _just leave_ my baby! Where I go, she goes. Got it Blondie?" she couldn't help but roll her eyes every time a word left his mouth

"So in theory I could just leave _you_ here?"

"You could but I bet you any money that you'll walk to the end of this road, get lost and come running back to me"

"You wanna bet?" he walked round the car, so that he was now standing in front of her. This fiery attitude intrigued him as he leant in whispering in her ear

"Don't bother, love" she pushed his hard chest away from her with all her strength making him go back slightly as she walked past him. There was only one way she could get to this place on time. It better be worth it after all he put her through. She scowled, waddling past him. Her heels were almost embedded into the ground as she squelched in the mud.

_Don't look down, don't look down_ she chanted to herself.

The less she knew about the state of her outfit the better. She stood behind the back of the car, hands on the boot as she looked up at him

"You gonna help me push or not?" he smiled standing next to her mimicking her position as he wiggled his bum in the gayest fashion possible. She wanted to laugh but she tried to hold her tongue. She had to remember she wasn't happy

"Ready when you are" on the count of three they pushed that car. She gathered all her strength, as she pushed hard, all the way down the small hill and straight into a brick wall – which seemed to appear out of nowhere – now was her time to laugh.

She looked from the wall to Klaus as she watched his jaw drop.

She shouldn't laugh, it wasn't funny – well maybe just a tad – she placed a hand on his shoulder as she straightened her face. She would never live this down, so she was going to make the most of it while she still could.

* * *

__**Thank you for all your reviews, I've tried to thank as many of you as I can :) Thought this chapter was classic, a bit of humour brings any couple closer right? Well we shall see about that :)**

_© Ms Zola, Oct 2012_


	9. Don't Change Me

**Chapter 9**

"I am _so _sorry"

"You...smashed...my car!?" he stood on the side of the road staring at the crumpled mess before him. His hands were on his head as he pushed them through his hair

"I really didn't mean to –"he held a hand to her face as he tried to comprehend what just happened. He took a deep breath as he composed himself

"It's fine, honestly. There's nothing you can do now" she did feel a little bit guilty, it was partially both their faults but she couldn't help feeling like it was more her fault than his. She grabbed her handbag out the front seat with a bit of a tug and went back to her place beside him.

"I'm really sorry" she repeated making sure he understood how very sorry she was

"Seriously, it's fine"

"Are you just saying that cus you're worried that if I keep bringing it up, you're gonna cry?" he put a hand to his head but pointing to the road ahead of them

"Just walk" she had to avoid bursting out into laughter this was just _too_ good. She tried muffling laughter before he spoke again from behind her

"How much? I'll pay for the damage" he stopped making her slow down to wait for him as he began to smile

"€100,000" her laughter stopped. Instead she could hear him chuckling. That was equivalent to almost ten plane journeys to Paris and back. She began to rummage in her purse as he just looked at her in surprise

"Well I can give you €20 and a sweet?" her shoulders slumped as he chuckled taking the sweet

"Keep your money, love" They were walking side by side as she stared down at her feet watching them. If a moment could be any more awkward, this was definitely that moment

"We're not far now" he was right, it was almost minutes before they reached a side path that seemed to lead to a kind of forest like area. She could hear birds chirping as they went further and further. It reminded her of something out of a fairytales the way there were vines hanging from the branches and wrapped around tree trunks

"It's beautiful" she whispered as she shuddered when he grabbed her hand from behind him. Pulling her along a small stream as they balanced on a wooden branch

"If you think this is nice, wait until we actually get to the place" _this wasn't it_ she thought as lead her into the trees. She saw as the sunshine shone through the leaves in the trees, the way the rays covered the ground in front of them.

Klaus pushed away some branches from in front of them leading to an empty patch. She could hear the trickle of water as it gradually increased getting stronger. She gasped as they reached their destination

"Are we behind a waterfall?" he nodded as she looked up watching as the water gushed down before her eyes. He was right this was better than the other bit. It was magnificent. He brought her down to a cut off tree stump and sat her down as he stood up in front of her

"We used to play here, right in this spot. Pretending that we were pirates looking for buried treasure, not many people knew about this place. It was like our own secret hide- away" Caroline's eyes scanned the rockery behind her, as the dainty flowers crept out of the cracks, creating an aroma in the air. She tried to imagine the times when they played her. She stared into the distance imaging a smaller Tyler laughing as he played with the eye patch on his face

"I wonder if –" he hesitated looking at a patch behind her as he raised a finger to his lips "Hmm"

"What?" he chuckled as he frowned walking behind her. He wiped away some of the vines on the rockery behind her she watched as his muscles clench. She couldn't help but stare

"It's still here" his voice brought her out of her day dream as she looked up at his face then to where he was looking. She couldn't see anything but a bit of dirt and rock

"I don't see –"he pulled her arm, pushing her in front of him so her back leaned on his chest. His arm rubbed against hers as he pointed to the rock. He moved forward, whispering in her ear from behind

"Look Closer" she squinted trying to make out what he was looking at. She could faintly see writing, it had faded over the years but now that she found it she could roughly make out what it said

"Brothers forever" she said as her voice softened, whispering the last bit "Tyler and Klaus" She reached out touching the bit that said _Tyler_ she fought back the tears. Just thinking that Tyler was here and that was _his _writing.

She turned around facing Klaus, forgetting how close the two of them actually were. They're chests touched as they're faces were inches away from each other. Klaus looked down at her as she locked eye contact before laying her hand on his chest and pushing him away

"Thanks for bringing me here" she moved past him as he was no on the other side of the room. Her arms were crossed over her chest; she could still smell his cologne on her. Why did she feel always moved away when they got close? Why did she find being close to him so uncomfortable?

"It's alright, love. I think it was time you knew more about Tyler" she thought so too. She felt like she was missing information that was important about Tyler...and Klaus "You remind me so much of him. I see why he loved you" he smiled as he looked at her dainty face, as he feature glistened in the sun shine

"He didn't love me, Klaus" she sighed "I know you mean well but don't try and replace Tyler with me"

"I'm not –" she continued, ignoring his attempt to defend himself

"If we're going to live in that house we need to start making it _ours_ and not tread around like he's gonna come back Klaus, cus he's not" she ignored how hurt he looked, all this reminiscing was going to drive her insane. She had to start admitting that Tyler was using her and she couldn't pretend that what they had was _real_.

She was getting too wrapped up in Paris and Klaus; she had to remember what she was here for.

"First thing tomorrow we're got to start selling his stuff"

* * *

_© Ms Zola, Oct 2012_


	10. Little Green Monster

**Chapter 10**

Just when he thought they were getting closer she backed out. He didn't know what it was, what was she afraid of?

He watched her in the house as she went out pricing the furniture. She would kneel on the floor and write on her little sticker before sticking it. He didn't want to deny her what she wanted, she was strong and he liked that.

He was getting soft.

_She _was making him soft

"Where do you plan on selling all this?" she stopped for a while turning round to face him as he sat on the kitchen counter top again. She tied her hair in a pony tail to avoid the heat. The air con was the only thing he could hear now as she went quiet

"This house has gathered a bit of _interest_ of the years, I made a few phone calls and well people will be coming around in about two hours. It'll be like a yard sale but inside" his face dropped slightly which she noted. The time they spent together, she was starting to know more about him, his every feature, emotion but she didn't want to know.

He was Tyler's brother, she couldn't...she wouldn't

"Are you selling _all_ of it?" he spoke now, with a hurt in his voice

"Yes that's the plan. Take off the tags of anything you want but after that it's gone. You can object as much as you want Klaus but it's too late, don't -"

"Okay" she gasped at him, was he agreeing with her?

"What?"

"I'm okay with it. Sell everything, if that's what _you _want" _that did it. _He was pulling the guilt trip on her now. It was typical Klaus behaviour

"Don't say that. If you don't want me to do it Klaus, just say. What happened to all that arrogance you had when I first met you. For fuck sake, don't act shy now" he looked taken a back. In truth, she was scared. She was acting the way she was because she was frightened of how she was feeling

"Why are you acting like this?" he caught her red handed. It was like, he could read her mind. He wasn't as stupid as he seemed but she would act in denial, she wasn't ready to admit her feelings, not to herself and definitely not to him

"Why do _you_ care?" he was quiet for a while "You know what don't answer that" she threw her hands up in the air as she stormed off to her room. She didn't need this.

He watched as she walked away _I care because_ _I care about you_ he thought as he stood helpless. He winced as the door slammed upstairs, debating whether he should go after her or not. In movies when the guy never went after the girl, the girl was usually wasn't the only one with a broken heart.

He waited a while before he made his decision.

* * *

[Knocking]

"Go away" she shouted but he ignored her opening the door and letting himself in. She sat on the bed with her back away from her, he could see the pile of tissues around the floor and he knew she was crying

"I said Go Away!" she sniffed, he walked in slowly not trying to bombard her

"What do you want me to do, love? I know we didn't get off to a great start but I've been trying to be nice to you and you just shun me down each time. What am I doing wrong!?" her head spun around, her red ringed eyes staring up at him

"Nothing! You're doing absolutely nothing wrong Klaus, that's the problem" He came over now, sitting on the end of the bed. He looked at her as she wiped her nose with a tissue

"You hate me because I'm doing things right?" he smiled, it was a start at least they were talking. Even though what she was saying was making no sense but he would humour her

"I don't _hate_ you" she finally said, still sniffing as she rolled her eyes. She hesitated before she continued "I'm _jealous_ of you" he could help but laugh

"And now you're laughing at me" She held her hand to her forehead "I'm such an idiot, I don't know why I thought you'd –"

"You're right " she looked up "you are an idiot. An Idiot for being jealous of me! It's ironic because here I was jealous of you" he hesitated as he shuffled in, taking her hand in his as he attempted to comfort her. He was shocked when she didn't shudder at his touch.

She looked down, still wiping the tears from underneath her eye. He continued not giving her a chance to react

"You're strong, I admire that about you. You were able to be there for Tyler in his last years when I couldn't. I envy the way you are able to stand up for what you believe in and well you're just_ exquisite_, love" Caroline stared shocked, _was he really saying these things to her? _The man who acted like he couldn't stand her was confessing to being jealous?

"Don't look so shocked" she laughed now,_ this was ridiculous _her hand clasped her mouth as she giggled "What's so funny?" he smiled

"We're just like teenagers, jealous of things we _want_ but can't have" she realised what she just said and went quiet, blushing slightly. He saw her obvious discomfort

"So you're jealous of me?" he said with a wink as she smiled, blushing even more. She couldn't remember why she was crying but it was more to do with the fact that she was angry, more with herself than Klaus.

She was angry that she was having feelings for him, so soon after her boyfriend died. To make matters worse, it was her boyfriend's brother. She felt guilty and yet she had the urge to follow her heart, it gave that extra adrenalin but she didn't want to.

She wasn't that kind of girl

"You're just so _perfect_, you can do _anything_! You're good looking, you can cook and you have a way with the ladies. I just can't compete with you" she smiled wondering how stupid it all sounded. She looked up facing him as he just glowed; she had practically just made his day

"Did you just _compliment_ me?" he winked, as his dimples grew in his face. She rolled his eyes, _trust him to pick out that _she couldn't help but grin

"I don't know what you're talking about" she laughed as she heard the door bell. She stared down at her phone time "Shit, the people they're here" she took a quick glimpse in the mirror, cleaning her face up as she ran door stairs to open the door

"Hi there, welcome" she smiled staring at the crowd full of people now forming outside the door "Come on in, browse and buy whatever that has a price on it" the crowds came in with a chatter as Klaus made his way down the stairs, politely greeting them

"Quite a turn out you got here" he whispered in her ear as he stood next to her, smiling as the people walked through the door. She turned slightly to acknowledge him as she nodded.

The time had come, when Tyler was leaving her life. Was she ready for that step? She didn't know whether she was ready to go through that step alone?

She bit her bottom lip as she felt a hand weave into hers.

Maybe she wasn't _completely _alone.

* * *

_© Ms Zola, Oct 2012_


	11. Two becomes One

**Chapter 11**

They collapsed on the sofa as they rested their head on the back. It was busier than she thought it would be. The French were efficient. They bought and literally took their purchase away with them, no matter what the size. It saved her a lot of time with delivery anyways

"It's all gone" she sighed as she looked around, practically everything was gone except the bare essentials that could keep them living a normal life until the house was fully sorted. She didn't know what her plan was next. Were they going to sell the house or rent it?

She didn't want to face leaving Paris, it was started to grow on her, that and the _people_ in it

"Was it worth it?" Klaus responded. He had almost _lived _in Tyler's house when he was lonely. They picked it together, they furnished it together. It was practically part of him. There was something in each room that _he_ picked. It was weird seeing it all disappear within the course of the day

"We made €20,000 if that's what you're talking about" she smiled giving him the pile of notes as he counted them. It was productive but as the sun dimmed; she yawned thinking about how quickly the day had gone. What happened earlier that day was out of mind for the time being but not completely forgotten – not by her anyways – she tapped his thigh as she got up

"I'm gonna get some sleep now, good job today. Take your percentage of the pay check" she laughed as she made her way up the stairs. She yawned again, she kept remembering about the moment with Klaus._ What did it mean? _She doubted he even knew the answer to that one.

What was happening between them was a mystery. She smiled wondering how she felt; she untied her hair from the ponytail, shaking her head as she let the hair drop.

Opening the door, she collapsed on what she thought was the bed, to be greeted with the floor instead. She turned behind her to see her bed...gone. She didn't remember putting a price on it but it was definitely no longer where it used to be. _Shit_ she thought, banging the floor boards, she was bed less, in a house with only two beds.

She knew exactly what it meant.

She sat cross legged on the floor as she bit her thumb nail slightly debating what her next move was.

Caroline walked out of her room, peering down the stairs. All the lights were off which meant Klaus had gone off to bed. She crept down the hall ways now hovering outside his door - which was shut - she stood there with her hand about to knock.

She didn't have the courage, what would she say? What would he do?

* * *

[Knocking]

Klaus wasn't asleep, he couldn't sleep. He looked over his shoulder at pile of theearnings, all €20,000 of it. He couldn't take any of her money, she earned it and she deserved every last note.

He lay with his eyes focusing on the ceiling, there was so much was going through his mind. He had no doubt that every thought was about _her, _Caroline.

It was the knocking that surprised him, he knew that it was her but what she wanted was a mystery to him

"Klaus?" she called through the door as she waited for his response "Are you asleep?"

"I'm not now, love" he lied, as she walked into the door. Her face lightly lit by the night sky that peered through his net curtains. She was wearing a small pink night dress that had bows on its straps. Her curls framed her face as she revealed herself from behind the door "What's wrong?" He asked sitting upright

"My bed appears to have been _sold_, so I have nowhere to sleep" he chuckled as she stood there looking at her feet in the dark. She looked almost embarrassed as her cheeks were rosy which made him smile. He noticed, he had that effect on her

"Well done, love"

"Hey it wasn't my fault. I'm sure I didn't put a price on my bed and I don't even remember seeing a bed leave the house" He smiled, tapping the empty bed space next to him. She pulled back the bed covers slowly before getting in, pumping up her pillows and getting comfy as they both lay on their backs

"Thanks Klaus, this means a lot to me"

"The pleasures all mine" he whispered "Goodnight, sweetheart"

"Goodnight" she turned on her side now as she felt that he did the same. Their backs were facing each other as she tried to close her eyes. It wasn't long until her eyes opened again, staring into the darkness. She turned slightly so that she was on her back as she looked at the ceiling where he once looked.

Her head turned to face Klaus who was surprisingly looking at her. She smiled, sharing a moment with him before rapidly turning back on to her side again.

In those few seconds that she shared, she knew that she would dream about him and imagine what could and should have happened. She smiled embracing her dreams as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Klaus awoke to the bright rays of light shining through the curtains. He blinked several times before realising his position.

Caroline was in front of him lying on her side as he faced the same way as her. His hand on her bare arm, he frowned wondering how that happened. He slowly moved his hand, finger by finger as he tried to get out the bed without waking her.

But he failed as he heard her awaken so instead he remained in the bed, glaring out of the window. He jolted slightly as he felt her arm around his waist and her head on his chest. He looked down to see her eyes still firmly close. _She was asleep_. He smiled, embracing the moment but he knew he had to tell her or she'd hate herself

"Caroline, love" he spoke not moving his body

"Mhmm"

"Ever heard of _personal_ space?" he chuckled as her eyes bolted open, looking down at him, realising where she was and _what_ she was doing. She almost jumped out of the bed as she stood upright. Her face turned bright red, as she went to say something but instead chose to leave the room, almost running.

Klaus watched as she left, putting his hands behind his head. She may not approve of her sleeping behaviour but Klaus loved every single second.

He stared at the door where she once stood in her night dress and smiled as he imagined the _what-ifs._

* * *

_© Ms Zola, Oct 2012_


	12. Mind Games

**Chapter 12**

"I have to go" she mumbled as she pulled her suitcase behind her down the long corridors "I just have to get out of here" she continued to ramble to herself as she past Klaus sitting in the living room, eating a bowl of cereal

"Where you going, love?" he frowned as he put the spoon in his mouth and chewed away. He evaluated her fully dressed state as she stopped for a moment and stared at the door, refusing to meet his glare

"Home" she said as she continued walking forward

"What!?" He almost spat out his cereal as he bolted to his feet but she was already out the door. He looked down his bare chest and pyjama bottoms as he shrugged his shoulders and leaped out the door after her. _Some things were more important_.

He ran out bare footed as he practically chased after her down the street

"Caroline, I think I heard you wrong, did you say home, as in -?"

"LA" his eyes widened, she was clearly hysterical. He had to defuse the situation and bring her back inside. She continued walking as he tried to keep up with her, jogging along side as he spoke

"So you've booked the plane ticket?"

"No"

"Then how to you plan on getting there, love? Surely, you don't plan on walking" she didn't dare looked at his face, although she wanted to. The number of times she had thought about a guy chasing after her and the one time it actually happens, she didn't want it to

"I'll...find a way" if she was going to do this, she needed transport. He was about to offer her a lift when he realised his car was still sitting firmly crashed into a wall. He sighed, she was determined that was for sure

"Why don't you go tomorrow, we can book you a plane ticket and taxi?" he stopped now standing behind her as his voice softened "Just stay one more night, love" she continued walked but then slowed as she realised he stopped.

And for the first time since their stroll, she turned and faced him, looking at his topless state and blushing. _How she missed that earlier, she will never know_

"Please, love" he repeated as she looked at him

"Fine" he sighed in relief, she's staying "but first thing tomorrow, I'm out of here"

"Deal" he walked over taking her suitcase as they both walked back to the house side by side.

* * *

Caroline was spooked.

That was the only explanation, she woke up with her arms around Klaus – clearly her subconscious self had more guts than her – she sat in the living room, staring at Klaus's laptop as he cooked her lunch.

She scanned for plane tickets, anything that could get her home quicker than tomorrow morning. But so far, there was no such luck. He hummed away to himself as he cooked what smelt like pasta. She had to constantly stop herself from smiling, she still had the image of his bare chest in her mind and whenever she looked at him that was all she saw. She scolded herself for doing so, but it was only natural.

He was kinda hot.

Of course, he now had a shirt on and was fully dressed but she still couldn't make that image budge. Instead she kept her eyes firmly on the laptop screen, scrolling up and down in search of _something; Maybe a one way ticket to the solution to her problems?_

"Any luck?" he called from the kitchen, secretly hoping that she never finds a ticket. She looked up from her screen to look at him again, before smiling as she saw _that _image again

"Not yet but it says it will email me if it finds any for today" she closed the laptop screen, staring down at her phone, waiting for _that_ message but she was chasing unrealistic dreams. Last minute tickets were only in fairytales, she wouldn't get anything until tomorrow. She would just have to endure _him_.

He walked towards her carrying two plates in his hand as he handed her ones and sat down. She looked down at red plateful of Spaghetti Bolognaise as she raised an eyebrow

"Something wrong, love?" he looked from her plate to her face before taking a mouthful of his lunch. _Was there something wrong with his food?_ He shook his head, _definitely not this tasted amazing_

"One minute you can't cook and the next you can just cook this without a recipe?"

"Firstly love, I _never _said that I couldn't cook you just_ assumed_" she rolled her eyes, _of course_ "Secondly, this is my mother's recipe" she took a bite before melting in the mixture of flavours. He chuckled as he looked down at her satisfied face before continuing to eat himself

"This is _good_, I think I just fell in love with your mother"

"You're not a _lesbian_ too are you?" he chuckled as she nudged his arm

"I wouldn't like you –" she stopped realising what she was about to say. His face was eager as she subtly changed her words "your brother, if I was a lesbian" his expression changed slightly as he forced a chuckle

"That's very true, sweetheart" they locked eye contact before it was broken as their heads jolted to the jingle of a phone

"Oh that's me" she smiled taking the phone out her pocket and reading the message. By the look on her face, Klaus knew exactly what was on that text and he really wished he was wrong

"There's a flight tonight at 8pm" she yelped as she leaned over on the sofa grabbing the laptop off the coffee table and opening it. She went straight onto the website and found the ticket before her fingers start typing away

"That's great, love" he said but his voice was different, it was somehow softer. He looked at her excitement and couldn't help but feel hurt. He clearly felt an unrequited love for her, he couldn't be selfish. He had to let her go.

After all, what kind of man would he be going after his dead brother's girlfriend? He just kept smiling at her; that was all he seemed capable of doing, she was too good for him.

* * *

"I'm all set, I just need to print off these tickets and I'm good to go" she didn't know why she was so happy?

She was leaving Paris, where she had dreamed all her life to visit. She was leaving a place that she began to love over the week she had been there and here she was happy to flee, like it was the worst country in the world. Deep down, she knew why she couldn't wait to leave.

She had to avoid temptation.

She imagined what he thought about her, if she dated him, he would think he was her rebound after Tyler. An after-thought, it wasn't the case at all but she didn't want him thinking badly of her.

She had to go it was what was best for her and _him._

It is things like this - that lack of communication - that can affect everyone's life decisions.

There are two sides to the story but here Caroline and Klaus were, reluctant to believe any other story apart from their own.

But that's the thing about fate and destiny, however much you try and escape,

it will always discovers a way of finding you.

* * *

_© Ms Zola, Oct 2012_


	13. Goodbye and Farewell

**Chapter 13**

[6.00pm]

"Guess this is it" it was that awkward moment. They stood just in front of the parked taxi as they looked face to face. You would think after two weeks, they would have more to say to each other but turns out they were speechless.

They had some many decisions, were they close enough to hug or was it a hand shake? Would they keep in contact or would it just be a one off? Caroline knew what she wanted and so did Klaus but they were both too scared to admit it instead, they smiled at each other.

"I guess it is" he tried to stop smiling but it seemed impossible, if he didn't smile he may have cried. But that was the manly thing to do he didn't know why he felt so emotional. It felt worse than knowing Tyler died. Tyler left him unintentionally and Caroline was leaving him by choice.

It hurt.

He frowned remembering he wanted to give her something as he grabbed out an envelope from his pocket and gave it to her as she looked inside. Her eyebrows rose as she saw all the money "It's what you made" she shook her head as she looked up at him

"No Klaus" she opened his hand, placing it back into his palm and closing his fingertips "I don't want it, what good is a load of euro's to me anyways" she smiled as she let go of his hands and walked away, taking her suitcase and putting into the boot of the car.

Klaus looked down at the passive white envelope in his hand. He didn't want it and he really couldn't accept it. He didn't deserve it, like he didn't deserve her. He eyed her handbag in the passenger seat as he leaned over, wedging the envelope into the side pocket. He bolted upright as she came back round pretending he never moved a muscle as he continued to grin

"It's been lovely meeting you Klaus" she said formally as they shook hands. She didn't know she was acting like he was her business partner. Surely, they were now more than that. Maybe even close enough to class themselves as _friends_

"And you, love" she smiled getting into the car. He shut the door as he waved into the open window and watched as her car drive away down the road. He waited until the car became a dot and disappeared before he moved. He put his hands into his pockets as he stared at his feet as he dawdled back to the house.

He was alone, like he had been the majority of his life. He stopped just outside the empty house and looked up _what had he done?_

* * *

"It's for the best, Caroline" she mumbled "For the best" she waited five minutes before she turned round, saying goodbye to the road that she was starting to love. She tried to fight the tear leaving her eye, she felt like she was having a conflict with herself. One side of her wanted to stay but the other side needed to go.

She sighed_ it was going to be alright_. She would move on and so would Klaus. She would be forgotten within a week and that's how she wanted things to be. That's the way it _should _be. She did what she had to do. She sold Tyler's stuff and that was really all her intentions. She formally handed over the house to Klaus so he could do what he liked with it. Everything was tied up she was ready.

She was going home, to her family, to her old life, everything would be back to normal. She tried reassuring herself but all the words in the world couldn't change the way she felt. _Maybe lipstick would?_

It was known fact that Caroline always felt better when she looked better. She rummaged around in her bag searching for the small canister, it was typical how whenever you needed to find something you couldn't instead she found something that she wasn't expecting

"Klaus" she mumbled shaking her head as she began looking down at the envelope in her hands. _He just couldn't accept it could he?_ She wasn't sure she was happy that he didn't take it or if she mad that he should taken it but didn't?

When it came to Klaus, her feelings were never sure. It was always a debate between two options. Another reason why she had to leave, she was indecisive as it was. She didn't need another contributing factor.

Her brow furrowed as she thought back to her last moment with him, she didn't even see him go to her handbag, never mind put the envelope it. She knew if she saw him, she would have slapped his wrists and made him take the money but it was too late for that. She didn't want the money it was like _dirt_ money, a reminder of _everything_. Good and bad.

It was then that she saw the sign by the side of the road

"Excuse me, can we just stop a second? I need to see something" the driver nodded as he pulled over by the nearby kerb. She stepped out the car, leaving her door slightly ajar as she began walking over to the man standing by the sign as he attempted to greet her.

He evaluated her and came to decision that she didn't have much money there wasn't much point him wasting his time with her. Instead he rolled his eyes and continued staring at passing cars

"How much?"

"€19,000" he said bluntly, _she can't afford it_ he thought as he gave her the one over and looked back his sign. He scoffed, it was typically the only person was a broke American, _Typical._

He spat on the road as he rubbed in with his shoes, Caroline had already lost interest in him, all she was interested in with what he was selling. She took out the envelope in her bag and handed it to him as his eyes widened

"Keep the change" she smiled, she began to walk away before having a thought "Actually could you send it to this address" she wrote down the address on a piece of paper. He took it obligingly as he smiled, suddenly very nice to her

"Anything else Ma'am" she thought for a while

"Actually..." she took another piece of paper writing a small note on its contents

"Give him this"

* * *

_© Ms Zola, Oct 2012_


	14. Gifts from the Heart

**Chapter 14**

[Doorbell]

"I should've said something. I'm such an idiot" his fingers were on the bridge of his nose as he laid his head back on the sofa "Do you know why you're an idiot? Because you thought it was a good idea to let her go 'It's for the best' you said, well looks where that's got you" he scolded himself as he took in deep breaths.

He ignored the doorbell the first time, and the second and the third. But it just kept ringing

"Oh you incessant thing" he screeched, storming over to the gates, and opening it abruptly as he stared a small French man "What!?" Klaus was practically shouting, he didn't mean to be rude but the poor man just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The man looked a little shell shocked as he stood there holding a note in his hands

"I was told to bring you this?"

"By who" Klaus snatched the note from his hands as his face softened as he read it:

_Klaus  
A small parting gift to thank you for your hospitality  
Love Caroline _

"She got me a gift?" he frowned, looking back up at the man with a completely different expression. He kept staring at the note, her handwriting, the way she wrote his name. It all made him light up

"Yes" the man responded to the question that Klaus wasn't really asking him. He motioned to the thing behind him "This is also for you" Klaus looked up gasping as he walked past the man

"A car" he paused touching the bronze bonnet upwards towards the wind screen "she bought me a car" it was more of a statement than a question. He just stared at it, it wasn't anything like his old one but the colour was spot on.

He was shocked; he didn't have the words to speak. He looked at the every detail of the car; it must have cost her a lot. _Where did she get the money for this?_ Then a thought occurred to him "How much did she pay you for this?"

"€20,000" Klaus looked up to skies, smiling as he rolled his eyes "That little Angel" he laughed as the man stared at him in confusion. Instead Klaus ran over to him, blocking off all his routes of escaping as he began hugging him. The little French man stood rigid in his grasps, unsure what to make of the situation

"Thank you" he said

"For what, Sir?"

"For making me realise something" he chuckled, _what am I still doing here?_ He laughed as he jumped slightly, taking the keys off the man as he jumped in the car. The man looked at him, as he smiled until it faded as he realised he had no way of getting home. Before he could object the car was gone and he was left stranded at the place it all started.

* * *

[7.30pm]

He had been driving for a while and it didn't seem like he was getting any closer to the airport. He had those classic French tunes on again as he drove, in his new car. It was spotless inside, with its cream leather seats and the steering wheel was a dream to hold. He admired the appearance of the inside, it even had one of those touch screen's that showed the car behind when reversing.

It was a top notch car, if he said so himself.

He still couldn't believe that she spent all of that money on _him_, someone he was still convinced she hated. His feelings for her had grown more over the two weeks. They were getting stronger, turning from almost hatred to lust. What he was feeling now was a mystery.

It seemed too early to call it love. But knowing him, he wouldn't know love, if it hit him in the face. Whatever it was call, he knew they had a connection and surely, she felt it too?

Even though, he started to second guess himself, the way she was around him, her body language suggested that she liked him. The way she would blush when he called her love or the way they shared looks that lasted far too long to class as friends. But then she would change, actually abruptly and angrily towards him, like she was angry with him or herself.

She was probably as confused as he was but he was tired of trying to make assumptions about what she was feeling, he needed to confront her. Do the thing he should have done as she left in the taxi, the thing he should have done when she shared his bed. He has been too much of a coward to face his feelings.

Enough was enough.

He saw the sigh saying airport as he turned left, parking in any car park he found before dashing out the car. He ran inside checking the board to find her airline

"Gate 36" he read as he sped off, following the signs. The watched as the security guards eyed him up, debating whether or not to stop him. They looked like they were going to start running after him but after a bit of hesitation they decided not to. He got to the departure longue as he looked at the lady there. He slowed down and turned up the charm as he tried to get past her

"Sorry Sir, do you have a ticket?" he gave his dimpled smile and flicker his eye lids

"Here's the thing, love. I gotta to go to Gate 36. There's a girl there that's about to get on a plane to LA in about 10 minutes. And I can't let her do that" the woman stared at him trying to resist the obvious affect he was having on her

"No ticket, No pass"

"Come on, I'm not even getting on a plane so why do I need a ticket? Think about it, sweetheart? You can even guide me there if that makes a difference" she hesitated before nodding as she followed behind Klaus as he ran through, she showed her card every time they got stopped.

It was just after 8.00pm now and Klaus saw Gate 36 ahead of him

"We're nearly there" he shouted back at Elisa (The lady at the departure gate), she smiled, slightly out of breath trying to keep up with him. He rolled his eyes as another lady stopped them at the gate. _You got to be kidding me?_ He thought as he tried to smile, the waiting room was empty and Klaus was starting to lose hope

"I'm sorry sir –"she began to speak but Klaus was determined to get on that plan, regardless what she said

"Listen, there is a girl on that plane and I need to talk to her" he tried to push pass but they wouldn't budge. He kept pushing but there was no luck, the door was locked, he gave a deep sigh. He could hear the lady trying to tell him something but he wouldn't listen, it wasn't until she said it over the announcements that he understood

"The flight to LA has now departed from the airport" he stood, as he did a double take looking from the woman behind the counter to Eliza who shook her head

"I missed her?"

"I'm afraid so" he melted on to the floor where he crouched. Eliza stroked his back in an attempt to comfort him but it was like his whole world came crumbling down and the only person he blamed was himself.

* * *

_© Ms Zola, Oct 2012_


	15. Time after Time

**Chapter 15**

[Two days later]

The flight was _bearable_.

A lot better than her first flight over. Again she didn't remember much of it as she lay fast asleep. Although, she knew one thing, she didn't have the gross kinda nice man sitting next to her, she didn't have the phobia of a plane crash and she definitely didn't have Tyler on her mind. But instead of all that, she had Klaus there, filling her mind with thoughts, worried and assumptions.

How he did it or why he had this effect on her was baffling. She didn't know a man could have such influence on her. She remembered every last detail of his face, his features and she knew his emotions inside out.

She was convinced that these brothers were cursed or something, it just made them, unforgettable. They may not be _real_ brothers but they definitely had the same effect on her.

Even after a few days of being home, in her own house she still couldn't stop thinking about him. She wanted to see his reaction to the car, it was a long shot. She couldn't guarantee that he would like it but it was a risk she was willing to take. She smiled as she thought of how touched he would be, it was the _perfect_ parting gift – if she said so herself – she wondered if he was thinking about her as much as she thought about him.

She had hoped that coming home, her feelings would change or preferably go away but there were still there. She had hoped he felt the same, if he did he would have come after her but he didn't. He more than willingly sent her on her way. She doubted she would ever see him again and she wouldn't blame him. What they had was something of the past now, whatever it was. It was fun while it lasted but it was about time to break out of the fairytale and move into reality.

She had her head wedged too tightly in the clouds. It wasn't doing her any good. She sat down on her sofa, drinking a glass of wine. She had Déjà vu; it was how it all happened. She sat in the same place she got the phone call about Tyler. She wasn't sure whether she was happy that it happened as she wouldn't have met Klaus or whether she wished it never happened.

It was then she heard a knock at the door.

Putting down her wine on the coffee table she walked over to the nearest mirror. Her hair in its regular curls, red lipstick and flared white dress. She had to be presentable, just because she went on holiday didn't mean that she could slack off on appearance. At the moment, she didn't restart her job as she was claiming she was _jet lagged_ she may not have actually been jet lag but she definitely didn't feel normal. It was like something was missing. She hadn't even visited her family yet.

She was too wrapped up in trying to get her life back on track. Klaus had messed her up pretty bad. She thought about the things she said when they were together and even now she cringed at how much of a flirt he and she were. She didn't know why she never noticed it at the time. They were both playing each other.

Caroline smiled, shaking the thought out of her mind and she tried to think nothing more of it as she patted down her skirt and walked over to the door

"Hello?" she said before gasping at the large package in his hands

"Caroline"

"What's it this time?" she said bluntly, rolling her eyes

"Just a parcel today" she smiled at George, the parcel delivery man as he handed the electronic machine that she had to sign

"Thanks George, no more now okay. I think I've got my fair share of post" she smiled

"I'll try honey but I don't control the post. Don't shoot the messenger" He gave her the parcel, as she closed the door, saying goodbye to him as he left. Since she came back, all she was getting was mail after mail, parcel after parcel. So much that she had made friends with the parcel delivery man and that was saying something. She had only been away two weeks; it was surprising how much the post built up.

She sat back in her seat as she opened the parcel

"Chocolates?" she frowned looking at the tag "Matt" she sighed, an ex boyfriend that decided he liked her again, that's_ all _she needed. She dated a while back, way before Tyler but he had tried contacting her on facebook and well she may have told him she was married. So he left her alone, looks like news spread about Tyler's dead and here he was again. She had to give him some credit, he _never_ gives up. That was the problem when they were dating, he was clingy and well, she never had a moment to herself.

She didn't need another man issue to deal with.

She was about to throw the chocolates on the sofa when the door rang again

"Seriously? More Post?" she rolled her eyes and took a deep sigh, before forcing herself off the sofa. She took her time, after all what was the hurry, it was just George

"How big is your package _this_ time?" she smiled, opening the door to see a familiar dimples face and a British Accent to match. His raised one eye brow as he had that cheeky smirk on his face before he answered

"Hello, Sweetheart"

* * *

_© Ms Zola, Oct 2012_


	16. Lucky Forty

**Chapter 16**

"Klaus" she stared at him in shock, _she was dreaming_ she had to be. It was the only valid reason why Klaus was in LA not Paris.

She hadn't expected to see him, not in a month, not in two days, hell she didn't even think she'd _ever_ see his face again. But here he was, standing at her doorstep, looking at her with such care in his eyes that even a complete idiot couldn't miss.

He looked casual like he had just literally jumped on a plane at the first chance he got; he didn't even have luggage or anything. She wondered how long he had been in LA. She couldn't even manage to get two words out of her mouth as she gawped at him until he spoke again

"To answer your previous question, love. It's _very_ big" he winked as she blushed slightly. She didn't know what to say – in fact she was pretty sure she had lost her voice – she croaked slightly before her voice started letting her construct sentences again

"How did you find me?" she frowned, it sounded more like she was trying to hide from him than a genuine question. She wasn't hiding – not from him anyway – if she was being totally honest to herself, she thought that she might have seen him at the airport but when he wasn't there, she figured maybe a phone call just to see if she was alright.

But when she heard nothing she was convinced that was it. The last time she saw Klaus. He just chuckled as he was clearly enjoying her obvious confusion and shock at his arrival

"Well, I practically raided the phone book searching for all the Caroline Forbes in LA – believe me, there are _a lot_ – I just went along knocking on doors and hoping for the best. You were lucky number 40" he winked _40_ she thought still gawping at him. _He had been to 40 houses in search for her?_ "Do you ever plan on letting me in love?" she hesitated for a while before moving a side and letting him past.

She continued frowning as she closed the door, staring into the distance. He made himself comfy on the sofa she was sitting on minutes ago. It was like she was in a dream as she glided slowly into the room, still completely lost with what was happening.

She sat down next to him in the living room, staring at his face, wondering if he was real or not "Why are you here?"

"I thought you'd be happy, love" she hesitated again before moving slightly closer to him. They were turned in, facing each other as she stared, waiting for a more appropriate answer. If he was the _real _Klaus, she figured a more meaning comment may soon follow the cheek "I needed to talk to you" she looked down at her hands, thinking about what he said and what her response would be

"You came all this way_ just _to talk to me? Are you being serious?" her voice was back with vengeance, was she angry now? "Klaus, you escorted me to the taxi, we endured an awkward conversation in Paris and _now_ you think is the right time to talk? You had plenty of opportunities to talk to me, hell, we stayed in the same house for two weeks and you telling me that you've waited until _now_?"

he didn't know what to say, she was right. She was _always _right - as always - but he was here now and he had to do what's right

"That may have been the case, love but it was _never_ the right time to talk about _this_. Whenever I thought we were having a moment, you'd back away. Don't kid yourself, Caroline, you were _never_ ready for _this_" she sighed, thinking or a way to change the topic. Bring it back to him not having the nerve to confront her in Paris.

Even though, she knew full well, that it was her fault as much as his

"But you never came after me"

"I did, love. I came to the airport and I even got to the gate but I was too late. Your plane had already left by the time I got past security" _Was she speechless, shocked, touched? _She didn't know what to make of his little confession, so he did come after her.

_Damn it, why was he always one step ahead of her? _

She wanted blame him but she couldn't. She looked at his staring face as she frowned wondering what he was trying to say

"What does this mean?" he smiled at her confused face as he tried to find the words to explain his emotions

"There's no other way to put it than, I fancy you, love" she blushed slightly as he reached over to caress her rosy cheek "I came to the airport to stop you from leaving. It was the biggest mistake of my life to let you get in that taxi and to just stand there like a fool and watch you go. It was only when I received your gift that I knew that I had to do something about how I felt" w

hen she was silent, he continued "Don't pretend that you don't feel the same. I've seen the way you are around me, you have to have felt something"

_was she ready to finally admit her feelings?_

Caroline had spent those two weeks in denial, she couldn't _like_ him. Even though there was that obvious connection that they shared, for some reason, she didn't believe it was true. But hearing what he had to say made her think

"I don't –"his faced dropped slightly before she continued "I can't"

"What do you mean you can't love? What's stopping you?" She didn't realise how close they were now, the distance between them had narrowed and their knees were almosty touching. He took her hand

"You're _Tyler's _brother, Klaus. It's been only two weeks since his death, it'd be selfish of me to –"she stopped mid way, she felt like crying

"That's where you're wrong" he lifted her face up to him, as she looked into his eyes before he continued to speak "If Tyler loved you – and I have no doubt that he did – he would want you to be happy. I know my brother more than myself and he would want the best for you. And whatever you want, he would support you, whether he agreed or not, that's the kind of person he was" he let go of her face and wiped an escaping tear from her eyes "I'm not saying, you _have_ to go with me or –"

"No Klaus, I want that more than anything" she was finally ready, her brain was no longer doing the talking, it was about time she faced her heart "I've been denying my feelings, in the fear that somehow Tyler will come back to life. I felt like I was cheating on him and I couldn't do that but you're right, he would want me to move on with my life and not beat myself up, mourning his death"

He had to admit, he was pretty happy right now. He was under the assumption that Caroline didn't feel the same. Coming all the way to LA to confess his love for her was a massive risk, he couldn't guarantee that she would reciprocate his love but it was a risk he had to take.

Not knowing was the worst kind of worry.

He leaned in slightly as she looked up at him, their eyes locked together but this time she never backed away instead she responded to his body language as their lips touched, setting every nerve in their body alive.

Her hands were tangled in his hair as her lips hungrily took control. There was barely time to breath it had been so long, waiting for this moment. She could feel his lips against her neck as she closed her eyes, embracing the moment.

She pulled his lips back up to hers, his hand caressing her back.

Finally, all those trapped emotions were set free, allowed to evaporate out of them and surround them in the beginning of a never ending story.

Where two people, became one.

* * *

_© Ms Zola, Nov 2012_


	17. Big Decisions

**Chapter 17**

[The next morning]

He lay next to her, cuddled into the sofa. She had had arm around his waist – and this time it wasn't an accident – she opened her eyes to a bare body and warm sensation

"Morning, sweetheart" she looked up to see his smiling face looking down at her

"How long have you been awake?"

"I never really slept" he wasn't lying, he was too absorb in _her _and everything that happened. He longed for her touch, since the moment he met her, he knew there was that spark and he wanted her. Last night, they bonded in a way that he never thought would or could happen.

She was beautiful in every way.

Of course he noticed before – how could he miss it – but now that they had opened up to each other, it was like he didn't feel guilty for thinking about it

"What we going to do now?" he leaned down, softly laying a kiss upon the frown on her forehead, smiling as it softened. He walked his fingers up her arm as a cheeky grin appeared on his face

"I know _plenty _of things we _could_ do"

"You know I didn't mean _that_" she giggled under his touch. They lay bare underneath a small blanket, wrapped in each other's arms. They were content in the moment, but Caroline wasn't one to just take life a step at a time. She needed to have a plan, a future. She couldn't be a spur-of-the-moment kind of girl - she looked down at her naked state - maybe she underestimated herself.

There was silence for a while as Klaus thought about it. He knew what he wanted but he didn't care about that, he wanted whatever Caroline wanted. As long as there was that sweet smile on her face, he didn't care what happened or what she decided

"Whatever you think is best, love" she sat upright in his arms, so that her face was looking at him. He wasn't paying much attention to her face, as he looked around her living room, noticing the red stain on the wall

"No Klaus, if you have an idea, tell me, please" he looked back at her – how could he resist such a face – he smiled kissing her lightly on the lips before he spoke

"It's just a thought but how about you move to Paris with me?"

"But where would we live? You've sold Tyler's house, haven't you?" he didn't speak as he chuckled

"Leave that to me, love. Question is, would _you _be willing to do that? Give up all _this-"_ his hands motioned to the room around him as he watched her eyes scan the area "for me?" Caroline got up, in her naked form as she stood and looked at the room before her, taking in his proposal as she did so.

Yes, this was her home, where she had been staying for the last three years, but she didn't feel attached to it at all. She didn't feel saddened that she would leave it behind, that it would be sold off. It didn't bother her.

She smiled slightly, what was she staying around for? Her eyes glimpsed at the red wine – a reminder of what _this_ really was – this was _Tyler's_ dream home,

not hers

"Yes" she said, spinning round and looking at Klaus and he still laid on the sofa looking up at her in awe

"Yes?" he sat up, still wrapped in the towel. His one eyebrow raised as he couldn't stop smiling at her

"I'll do it, I'll move to Paris with you" he got up to his feet, taking the blanket and cocooning them both in it as he brought her close. Her warmth was on his, as he had his arms around her waist

"You're remarkable, did you know that love?" he kissed her forehead "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"More than anything else in the world" his face was glowing he didn't think she could ever _want_ to be with him. He didn't think anyone could. He had bad experiences that left him wondering, if he _could_ be loved.

Klaus wanted to lift her up in his arms and never let go; of her and this moment

"Won't you miss this place?"

"No, I don't think I will. I furnished this with Tyler, every day I'm in here, it's a reminder of what _was_ and frankly, I don't want to be reminded of that" her eyes slowly looked up to his "I want you Klaus, all of you. I want to go to Paris, I want to grow old with you" She giggled "I've never felt like this about anyone" It was then that the words came out of her like word vomit. She didn't care if it seemed too early; she felt like it for once it was the 'right place, right time'

"I love you, Klaus" His eyes shot up to her, _was he dreaming?_ She blushed under the blanket. He could feel the warmth of her cheeks on his shoulder as she buried her head "I know they're strong words, but that is the only way I can explain how I feel. I completely understand if you think it's too early to –"

"I love you too, sweetheart" he interrupted her babble as she stopped, smiling up at him. It was weird hearing the words come out of his mouth. Tyler never said anything like that to her, thinking about it now he never told her he loved her. Why she seemed to be oblivious to these little things was besides her.

His thick British accent made everything sound more sensuous and she couldn't help but melt under his touch. He had a hold of her, mind body and soul

"When do you want to go? We can go as soon or as late as you-" their bodies parted slightly, letting the coldness sweep between them

"ASAP" she rushed her answer, making him chuckle

"Your wish is my command"

* * *

_© Ms Zola, Nov 2012_


	18. Memories

**Chapter 18**

[2 months later]

The room was empty. Everything was either packed in shipping or sold. It was weird looking into a plain white room. That red stain gone just like Tyler and in itself place was perfection. It looked like show house. But she had to keep reminding herself, it was a place where she once lived. It looked so sterile. No one could live in somewhere so emotionless. She was surprised she was able to last three years – that was a miracle in itself – she was sure that she was living in some bubble that made her oblivious to the outside world. In those years, she never batted an eyelid of question Tyler's tactics, she just went along with it, like his little lap dog. She finally came to some conclusion, three years of her life, wasted just like that. Maybe Tyler's death was for the best – she cringed slightly – what would happen if he didn't die? Would she still be living a lie, pretending that they loved each other, staying unmarried for another five years? Klaus was convinced that Tyler did love her, but the more she thought about their time together, she wasn't so sure. She was treated like she was just a trophy that he could buy off with expensive gifts. There was no romance there, no love, it was just appearance. But Klaus was different, she knew that now. He was nothing like Tyler. In fact he was the complete opposite. Sometimes, she wished she met Klaus first  
"Ready, love?" he walked over to her, taking her hand as he looked at her waiting for a response. She looked around the room, once more before nodding and following his lead out of the room. _Goodbye_ she thought as she left what seemed to be her old life. As she shut the door behind her, _she never looked back. _

It wouldn't be long until the new tenants arrived in the house but by then she would be on the first plane out of there. The last two months were more productive than half her time with Tyler. They planned what the future would hold. Klaus stayed with Caroline every step of the way, helping her move her furniture and selling majority of it. Now the time had come where she would say goodbye to LA and hello to Paris - her new home. Of course, Klaus kept all the details about Paris a secret. He refused to tell her what they would be doing there or where they would be living. Even after all her attempts at seducing the information out him, he kept his mouth tightly shut, claiming that he wasn't doing anything. But she knew he was planning it, those nights when he would curl up in the corner of the room, typing rapidly on his phone, he was up to something she just didn't know what yet. Frankly, she just assumed that they would live in his house – not that she had ever been there – but there was always a first for everything. They endured the flight to Paris but this time she was happy, sat next to the love of her life. The universe was just giving them more time to bond. She learnt things about him that she didn't know. They went through stages, those two weeks in Paris, she learnt about Tyler. The two months in LA, he learnt about her and now the plane trip back, she learnt about him. But the bit she was looking forward to the most was when they learnt about love.

"Open your eyes" he whispered in her ear, as they got out the taxi. She could feel his arms around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. She spent the whole taxi journey with her eyes closed, in the fear that she would _somehow_ recognise the way – some hope that was – she smiled now, feeling the warmth of his breath at her neck as she slowly opened her eyes, seeing those familiar white gates. She gasped, spinning around to face him  
"I thought you sold it!?"  
"I couldn't" He paused, taking both her hands "It's where we first met. It's where we had our first memories and I hope it's where we'll make plenty more" she was kind of speechless. She was thinking the same thing, the other day. Yes, it may be Tyler's house but she never saw it as that. She never went there with Tyler, he never spoke about. Even his belongings weren't really him. It was like _their_ house, they made their own and now they were going to be living in it. And they could actually now call it theirs. She took him in an embrace as he lifted her slightly and spun her round. It might have been one of many, of his happiest moments in his life  
"Can we go inside?"  
"Of we can, love. It's ours remember" he let go of her as she almost ran off like a little toddler in a toy shop "I may have changed a few things" he yelled after her but it didn't look like she heard so he just chuckled and followed after her. _She'll see for herself_  
He could hear her squealing from inside as he opened the door. It wasn't what he expected it was so much better  
"Klaus!" she ran over again, hugging him with a full force, he nearly toppled over "All my furniture is alright here!" it filled every room and free space that once contained Tyler's stuff. Now it was hers, it looked completely different. Even Klaus's belongings were there, it was no longer, Tyler's it was _theirs_  
"How did you-"  
"I know a few people they sorted it all out" he chuckled, it knew more than _a few_ people. They were more than obliged to sort their house out for him. They even managed to put his house on the market, now it was up for rent. They took Caroline's stuff from shipping and organised around the house. He even got some French interior designers to completely revamp the house. And this was done all by text, if he was being honest, he was rather proud of himself. Two months were more productive than Caroline knew. She walked in running her fingers over her cabinet by the doorway. She thought about how different it looked in its new home, how the white seemed to compliment Klaus's furniture. For some reason – she didn't know whether it was the decor or the layout – but the house seemed more like a home than her old house. Even her furniture seemed happier in its new environment. Klaus was having an effect on every aspect of her life.

He scooped her up into his arms as he toured her around the house. Everything looked different than before, even though somehow they still knew it was the same house. Appearances could definitely be deceiving. As they walked through, she gawped in awe at everything, they way her furniture blended so well, and she looked at the new furniture – which she assumed was Klaus – they came up to the bedroom, now as she smiled at the red ribbon blocking off the entranced to the door  
"My lady" he chuckled, passing her a pair of scissors as she cut the ribbon "I now declare this bedroom open" she looked up at him as he winked "and ready for use, immediately" he dropped her on the bed as shuffled in towards the pillows on her back. He loomed in upon her, kissing her like their lives depending on it. She pushed him away as she sat on top of him. Her hair framing her face as she looked down upon him, they both smiled as he laid his hands on the smalls of her back. Caroline looked at him, they're eyes met and it was then that they both shared thoughts of the history of the house and the events it had experienced. She leaned down to kiss him as they started making memories of their own.

_© Ms Zola, Nov 2012_


	19. Is it a Sign?

**Chapter 19**

[A year later]

She awoke to a noise, a rustling in the downstairs living room.

Caroline slowly sat upright in the bed, smiling down at Klaus lying in the space next to her. She stroked his face gently with her fingertips as he rolled onto his side. Her feet touched the floor one by one as she grabbed her housecoat and wrapped it around her body.

Her footsteps echoed in the darkness and she began to make her way out of the bedroom and into the corridor. She felt around, finding her way to the stairs without falling over.

Why was it every time you tried to sneak around, any noise sounded like it was made by a giant? She rolled her eyes, trying to stop the squeaking beneath her face.

The last thing she wanted to do was wake Klaus over a pathetic noise.

She clambered onto the stairs as she began to make her way down.

"Hello?" she questioned the dark. She frowned, since when did she have the nerve to investigate. The chances were it was probably a burglar; she cocked her head at her thoughts. How was she so calm?

She reached for the light and switched it on, gasping as she saw that familiar face. The one she doubted she'd ever see again "Tyler?" he was hunched over behind the sofa – in what seemed like an attempt to find something - when he heard her voice, his head turned to face her as he smiled

"Caroline, I was trying not to wake you" she rubbed her eyes as he straightened his posture and made his way weakly over to her. He acted like nothing happened. Dumbfounded was the only word that could explain how she felt

"But your dead...I mean... I thought you were dead" he walked over taking her hands in his, still was a lightened smile on his face. She looked down at her hands. She could feel the warmth of his fingertips as they left a trail over her palms. He was definitely real

"Dead?" he cocked his head to the side before almost laughing. He was acting like she was crazy. And she knew for a fact, _crazy_ was something she was not.

She was sure that he was dead, hell, she spent a _year_ living with him dead...He _was_ dead, he had to be

"I think you've been dreaming cus as you can see I'm clearly very much alive" she pulled her hand out of his, frowning into his eyes. Typical Tyler and his arrogant, I'm-right-your-wrong attitude

"It's been a year Tyler and you telling me you've been alive this _whole_ time? What the hell are you doing here?" His eyes looked down at his feet before looking back at her

"I just wanted to get my things..."

"You selfish bastard!" she gawped at him

"What?"

"How _dare_ you? Were you not planning on seeing me and I don't know, telling me that you're alive?"

"Caroline –"he tried taking her hand again, before she whipped it away

"No, don't touch me!" his face hardened as he glared at her before smirking. He wasn't used to taking _no _for an answer

"Considering you thought I was dead, it didn't take you long to _move_ on, did it?" there was a look in his eye that Caroline didn't like. He was different, almost _evil  
_

_"_I don't know what you mean" he laughed, as she tensed up. Looking down at him under cautious lashes

"Don't act coy with me Caroline, I'd know my brother's car anywhere" she gasped, forgetting about Klaus "He's in your bed isn't he?" her quietness was enough to confirm his suspicious "You're cheating on me with _him?_" he laughed "Well you can have him, never liked him anyway. First he intrudes my life and then he steals my girlfriend" she couldn't help herself, how could he be so selfish.

After all Klaus did for him, she did what anyone who do, she slapped him across the face

"Why don't you call him down here, eh? Tell him to come and face me or is he too much of a coward"

"He is a _much_ better man than you'll ever be, Tyler" his face slowly moved upwards from facing the floor to facing her

"Bitch" he yelled as he catapulted himself at her, knocking over a lampshade with his leg. She fell backwards as she screamed

* * *

"Caroline" she could feel her shoulders being shaken "Caroline" she was bolt upright looking down at Klaus who had his arms wrapped around her. Her eyes flickered open to see his eyes filled with concern.

Her chest was palpitating as she snuggled into his chest. She took deep breaths before looking up into his sapphire eyes.

"It was just a dream" she sighed

"Do you want to talk about it?" she shook her head. _Not ever,_ she thought to herself, she never wanted to tell Klaus about the dream.

Yes, they're relationship was about honesty but if she told him that Tyler hated him, she couldn't imagine what that would do to him. She couldn't do that to him.

He kissed the top of her forehead "It's alright, love. I'm here for you, as I have been and as I always will be"

She suddenly felt safe in his arms, safer than she had ever been with anyone. But she couldn't knock the thoughts out of her head. _What did that dream mean?_ That Tyler was angry with her? That he hated her guts?

Maybe it was his ghost that visited her, trying to tell her something. She shuddered at the thought; she couldn't help fight the feeling of terror. Something wasn't right.

"Get some sleep, sweetheart. It's a big day tomorrow" she smiled, as he slowly pulled her down into his arms, it was probably nothing.

He off'ed the lights, as she laid her head on his chest. His warm body was around her as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

He was right, tomorrow was a big day.

* * *

[Clinking of Wine Glasses]

"Happy Anniversary, love" he kissed her cheek, as he smiled at his house full of people. They all gathered today to commemorate their anniversary and spending a year together in Paris.

Every pair of eyes were on Klaus and Caroline as they stood at the head of the room

"I'd like to thank you all for coming, Caroline and I have had a " he paused "adventurous year" they all laughed in unison "but throughout all that, I think we have found each other and that's all that matters" he took her hand now as he lifted his champagne glass in the air "To each other"

"To each other" they chorused after him, raising their glasses before taking a sip of the sweet tasting champagne

"Food will be joining us shortly but for now, let's all enjoy the party" the live music started playing again as the applause died down. They crowd walked around, grabbing drinks as they chattered amongst themselves. With a few daring ones, taking to the dance floor

"Caroline!" a brunette lady approached them, embracing Caroline in a massive hug. Klaus touched Caroline's shoulder before taking her empty champagne glass and taking it away with him "Congratulations on your promotion" she smiled taking Caroline's hands

"Thank you April, I really didn't think I would get it"

"Of course you would, you're the top marketing advisor there" Within a year, Caroline managed to get a job in marketing. She bridged the gap between America and Paris, with her clear connection in America it was the perfect role for her.

She settled in well and made a bunch of new friends in her job, as Klaus said 'people will truly enjoy her'. She was truly loving Paris, the opportunities were so much better than in LA.

April smiled again, before kissing Caroline on the cheek and departing.

She stood staring at all the people that had come to celebrate their anniversary; she couldn't believe how time flew so quickly. It felt like only yesterday that she first arrived in Paris and met Klaus.

_ Speaking of Klaus_, she smiled as she spun around, feeling his hand intertwined with hers.

"Hi there" she fluttered her eyelashes before his pulled at her hands, bringing her body closer to his. They were chest to chest before their foreheads finally met "We made it through a year" she giggled as his lips lightly touched hers

"Indeed we have" he slowly pushed her back against the wall behind him.

It was like the world was gone and it was just him and her.

His eyes looked down at her, his eyes almost penetrating her soul.

She couldn't help but melt under his glare, who cared about being embarrassed, he was her God and she wouldn't be shy showing how much he meant to her

"Guess what, love?" he smiled, interrupting her intimate thoughts

"What?"

"I love you" he paused, taking her hand and kissing it "and we're going to make it through next year and the year after that and the year after that" he chuckled "because now I have you my love, I will never let you go" finally her life was coming together.

It took what seemed like a tragedy and turned it into the most amazing moments in her life presently and to come.

It was true what they say, fate always has a way of finding you and the truth was, Caroline was glad it did.

They walked hand in hand as she giggled into his arm, greeting and dancing to the music. They stood in front of the stairs swaying along to music. Klaus twirled her as her smile faded.

She looked over his shoulder, staring into the distance behind her.

She could feel her blood pumping, her heart jumping.

It was the lampshade

It was knocked over.

The End

* * *

**I want to thank you guys for coming on this amazing journey with me, your words have been so inspiring. I don't think you even realise! Yes, you probably all hate me now, for this - lets say - interesting ending but I thought it make things more exciting, get your little brains all pumping away! It's an open ending, up to your own interruptation ;) Maybe give you a chance to come up with your own endings? I'd be more than happy to hear about your thoughts! As always, I will hopefully have another Klaroline fanfic on the way, but you will just have to bare with me! :) Love you guys loads! and thank you once again! **

_© Ms Zola, Nov 2012_


	20. Author's Thanks

Hello lovelies,

I just want to take the time just to say how THANKFUL I am to have all you lovely people here reading my stories. Whether you are new to my writing or have been an avid follower from the start, I welcome everyone will open arms! Welcome to the family! :)

I haven't been around for a while due to college but now I'm on my christmas holidays and guess what!?

Another Klaroline fic is well and truly on the way. It's called "How long is forever"

Okay, I'll admit I'm on like chapter 8 now, so it's not totally new but I forget to write it here. Silly me! Some of you may already be reading it but those who aren't toddle on over, I've seriously enjoyed sharing these journies with you and would hate to stop now!

LOVE YOU ALL!

Ms Zola.


End file.
